It's All About Marbles
by laceym
Summary: A distress signal is sent and Moya's crew investigate. Along the way they meet upon a new species and a new threat with a possibility that Rygel may be involved.
1. Chapter 1

_It's All About Marbles_ by laceym

Chapter 1

John stared at the wrench in his hand. It was a wrench as far as he was concerned but it did look different from the wrenches he knew. He was particularly interested in the term the others used for it; it could wrap itself around a nut and pull. He rested his against the module. He needed to fix it because he was damned sure that he was not going to fly Aeryn's prowler any more. She nearly put a hole through a wall in the past hour because he had reset some of the controls in order for him to handle it better. She was in the rear seat of the prowler and had spent the time screaming at him.

He looked up and saw the D.R.D. he called Blue watching him in the corner. John chuckled.

"It's all right," he waved to the D.R.D. "Come and see what the stupid human is up to."

"Commander?" Pilot's voice sounded over the communications system.

John pivoted on his heel and looked at the viewer. "Yes Pilot?"

"Is everything all right with you and Officer Sun?" Pilot asked.

"Don't worry too much about it Pilot," John assured him. "It's just the no adjusting her stuff thing."

"You are still working on your vessel," Pilot observed.

"Yes," John nodded. "The integration of parts from Moya is going slow."

"Perhaps some of the D.R.D.s can assist you in this Commander," Pilot suggested.

"No," John smiled. "I want to work on it myself."

"Ah," Pilot intoned.

John stared at Pilot for a moment. He maneuvered the ship and was in touch with everything but there were times when his knowledge of the beings on board was too uncanny.

"It's a human thing," John stood and walked to the workstation.

"Undoubtedly Commander," Pilot nodded. "When you have a moment Ka D'Argo requests your presence in command."

John's eyebrow shot up. "D'Argo requests my presence?"

"Yes," Pilot confirmed.

"Are you sure he requested my presence Pilot?" John struggled to keep his grin hidden.

"Well," Pilot replied.

"I'll be there is a few microts," John nodded.

The viewer turned off and John placed the wrench on the table. He chuckled, as he knew that D'Argo certainly didn't request his presence in any manner that could be mistaken for politeness. He sighed and walked to the door of the Maintenance Bay.

John took his time along the corridor and found Rygel poised in mid – air. John frowned at him and wondered what had Sparky done now.

"Sparky?" John called.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Rygel demanded.

"It's easier," John snapped.

"I didn't do it," Rygel stated.

"Didn't do what?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it," Rygel insisted. "And I would appreciate it if you would convince D'Argo and Aeryn of that fact."

John stared at Rygel for a moment and hung his head. He needed to find some aspirin for they were going to drive him even more nuts than he already was.

John entered the command area cautiously. He knew that Aeryn was probably still pissed at him and now he was certain that D'Argo had joined her. It amazed and amused him how similar they two of them were at times, the Luxan and the Peacekeeper. He noted that Zhaan wasn't present nor was Chiana.

"You called for me?" John spoke from behind D'Argo.

"You certainly took your time getting here," D'Argo fired.

"I just got your message," John shrugged. "Rygel is denying that he has done anything by the way."

Aeryn glared at him.

"At some point you're going to get serious wrinkles, Aeryn," John told her.

She turned her back to him and continued to stare at the console in front of her.

D'Argo sighed. "She has told me Crichton what you did."

"I'm sure she has," John nodded. "But that isn't why you called me here."

"No," D'Argo confirmed. "We've spotted a ship on the sensors."

"Is it friendly?" John asked.

"We don't know," Aeryn replied.

"Of course," John exhaled. "And knowing our luck they'll be some new people who want us dead."

"Only if we're extremely lucky," Aeryn agreed.

"So, we go with the standard Luxan greeting?" John asked.

D'Argo stared at him for a moment. He shook his head. "No, we're going with the Peacekeeper greeting."

"Oh, because that one works so well for us doesn't it," John groaned.

"I told you," Aeryn scoffed.

"We have no other choice," D'Argo concluded. "We have to find food."

"All right," John joined in. "We do this."

"Good," Aeryn nodded.

"Maybe we should get Zhaan to say a prayer," John murmured.

D'Argo scowled at him but John had already turned away.

He walked to the console nearest D'Argo and activated the link to Pilot.

"I assume you were listening," John said.

"They had already apprised me of the plan Commander," Pilot assured him.

John remained silent as he looked at the distance to the ship.  
"You know, we could always starburst and take our chances elsewhere," John suggested.

D'Argo and Aeryn glared at him. John raised his hands in defeat and returned to the console. The ship came into view. He studied the ship carefully. It appeared to be listing to one side. He had spent enough time in space to now recognize the look of an abandoned ship. D'Argo's stance was still. John knew that stance, he was preparing for a fight and so was Aeryn. The doors opened and Zhaan entered the room.

"John," she called.

John spun around and faced her. "What's the matter?"

She jerked her head toward the corridor and he followed her out of the command room. He stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Rygel is more anxious than normal," she stared at him. Her blue skin glistened in the light of the corridor.

"He spoke to me earlier," John nodded. "He seems to think that D'Argo and Aeryn are going to blame him for something."

"Yes," Zhann agreed.

"Which usually means that Sparky has done something that we've not yet discovered and we're all going to kill him," John guessed.

"That's what concerns me," Zhaan sighed. "Shall we say anything to those two?"

"No," John shook his head. "Unless and until it's absolutely necessary we should try to sort it out."

"I'm going to enlist Chiana," Zhaan murmured.

John frowned at her. Zhaan caught his puzzled expression and smiled. "She is just as devious as Rygel is at times, which means…" she shrugged.

"If anyone can figure out what he's done, it will be her," John finished.

"Exactly," Zhaan nodded. "You better return."

John left her in the corridor and returned to command.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Crichton!" D'Argo's voice boomed.

"I'm right here," John answered.

"Good," he nodded in the direction of the console. "Pilot, are there are any other ships in the area?"

Pilot appeared in the viewer. "No, Ka D'Argo, there appears to be no other ships in the area. In fact the ship itself appears to be abandoned."

"Well, we've encountered what we thought were derelict ships in the past that were far from abandoned," Aeryn interjected.

"Yeah," John shrugged. "But at some point we've got to get lucky."

"I'm still waiting," Aeryn retorted.

John arched an eyebrow but remained silent.

The ship was now a few metras from their position. Pilot stopped Moya's propulsion and they maintained their position. The ship was larger than Moya but just a little smaller than a Peacekeeper Command Carrier. It had markings that he didn't recognize but then there was a lot of stuff that he wouldn't.

"Are they familiar?" John asked.

"I do not know these markings Commander," Pilot answered.

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"We're in the uncharted territories Crichton," D'Argo replied. "There are a lot of things here that we're not going to know about."

"That's true," John agreed. "But let's check with Zhaan and Chiana just in case."

"Of course," Aeryn interjected.

John stared at her for a moment. "You're still pissed at me," he said. "I get it. I understand."

"You don't understand," Aeryn bristled.

"Yes," John disagreed. "I do understand. That's why I'm working hard on making my module more maneuverable."

"Really?" D'Argo chimed in. "I thought it was so that you wouldn't have to deal with her being upset with you flying her prowler."

"I have a suggestion," Aeryn placed her hand on her hip. "Why don't we get you a prowler for yourself and that way we won't have to worry about you flying mine."

"If you are all quite finished," Pilot's voice interrupted. "There appears to be something happening with the ship itself."

They returned their attention to the main viewer. The ship began to right itself and Pilot moved Moya away from the ship.

"Trap?" John asked.

"Perhaps," D'Argo nodded.

"There is a signal coming from the ship," Pilot told them.

"Let's hear it," Aeryn instructed.

The image was fuzzy but they could discern a pale looking man on the screen. He was dressed in a dark cloak and his eyes were white within white. John narrowed his eyes and concentrated.

"We are in need of assistance. We have been attacked by the Talamanians. High Command help us! We are unable to defend ourselves. We were hit with some kind of beam. Help!" the transmission ended.

"Is that all Pilot?" Aeryn demanded.

"Yes, Officer Sun," Pilot replied.

"Who is that person?" John asked.

"I'm not certain," Pilot answered. "There is no identification band transmitted. Hopefully the ones who attacked them are now gone."

"Why is the ship moving toward us?" Aeryn demanded.

"It seems to be an automatic response," Pilot surmised.

"Is it trying to dock with us?" John demanded.

"It appears that is what the ship wants to do," Pilot nodded.

John frowned as the ship drew closer to them. It stopped and waited. Moya moved into docking position.

"Pilot!" D'Argo cried. "What are you doing?"

"I am not doing anything Ka D'Argo. It is Moya who is accepting the ship's invitation," Pilot explained.

"Can't you override her decision?" John demanded.

"No Commander," Pilot replied. "She recognizes the ship."

"What?" Aeryn strode forward. "How can Moya recognize the ship?"

"She says that this ship was made by the same ones who made her kind," Pilot frowned as he explained. "Apparently this ship is a form of Leviathan."

D'Argo and Aeryn exchanged glances.

"It is possible that the ship is deceiving Moya Pilot," Aeryn suggested.

"Her mind is made up," Pilot stated.

John rested his hands on the console. He chuckled in spite of himself.

"What's so funny?" Aeryn demanded.  
"There's never a dull day around here is all," John shook his head. "All right, Pilot ask Moya if her new friend has anyone still on board."

Pilot took a few seconds. "According to the ship, there is no one living on board."

John's eyebrow shot up. "No one living?" he repeated.

"Yes Commander," Pilot confirmed. "There is no one living on board."

D'Argo stood straighter. "All right, let Moya continue her docking procedure. Aeryn and Crichton will come with me to check things out on board the other ship."

"Yes Ka D'Argo," Pilot nodded. The transmission was terminated.

John stared at the backs of both Aeryn and D'Argo. He wondered if it was wise what they were about to attempt.

"Crichton!" Aeryn called.

"Yes," John moved away from the command center. "I think that we should apprise Zhaan about this whole thing."

"Why?" Aeryn asked.

"Because she's the one with the medical knowledge," John growled.

"She will not be useful in a fight," Aeryn frowned.

"That's not a possibility is there," John shrugged. "Face it, Pilot says that there is no one living on board that ship."

"That ship could be lying to Moya," Aeryn stated. "We'll be prepared for a fight."

"Okay," John nodded. "I'll get Winona."

Aeryn shook her head as she walked away from him.

Zhaan rounded the corner and frowned at him. John smiled wanly.  
"Aeryn and D'Argo are preparing for battle aboard a ship that has no living being on it," John explained.

"That would be the ship that has docked with us," Zhaan nodded.

"Yes, Moya seems to think that it's a form of Leviathan," John shrugged.

Zhaan stared at the wall for a moment. "She would know more than we would," she sighed.

"That ship could be lying to her," John pointed out.

"You don't disagree with both Aeryn's and D'Argo's suspicion," Zhaan guessed.

"You have to admit that their instincts have kept us alive," John posited.

"True," Zhaan agreed. "I will keep watch just in case."

"About Chiana and Rygel?" John asked.

"Chiana is working on what Rygel is up to," Zhann said. "She said that it would give her something to do."

John groaned.

"Exactly," Zhaan nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

John ran quickly to the docking bay. He found both Aeryn and D'Argo prepared for a firefight. The door swung open and there was nothing except the atmosphere spilling into the Docking Bay. John hit the communication systems button.

"Pilot?" he called.

"I have been scanning Commander," Pilot told him. "I see no evidence of anyone alive on board."

"They could be masking their presence," Aeryn suggested.

"That may be true, Officer Sun," Pilot conceded. "But there is no one coming forward."

"Which means that we have to go in there," D'Argo finished.

"Great," John whispered. "Let's get this over with."

He followed D'Argo and Aeryn into the other ship. He walked slowly and stared at the corridors of the ship. It wasn't like Moya, which had the feeling of comfort for him. Even when he first came on board, the ship wasn't that threatening. But this ship felt different. John frowned and couldn't pick up what it was that nagged at the back of his senses.

"There are no D.R.D.s here," Aeryn observed.

"Did you expect some?" D'Argo asked.

"If this ship is like Moya, then there should be D.R.D.s," Aeryn argued.

D'Argo grunted in reply.

"Well this ship does seem to be different from Moya," John spoke.

"The problem is how different," Aeryn huffed.

"All right," D'Argo silenced them. He pointed up the corridor but did not suggest that they separate.

John continued walking behind them ensuring that no one was flanking them. However the ship was empty. They stopped at a closed door.

"Come on!" John said at last. "If you're anything like Moya, then there has to be some kind of being like Pilot here."

A screen flickered in front of them. An image appeared. It resembled the male they had seen in the transmission.

"Welcome aboard," the voice said quietly.

"Are you automated?" Aeryn asked.

"Yes," the voice confirmed.

"You told Moya that you were like her," D'Argo said bluntly.

"I am like a Leviathan," the voice continued. "However unlike Leviathans there are no pilots onboard."

"So you pilot yourself, is that it?" John asked.

"Not exactly," the voice disagreed. "In cases of extreme emergencies I may dock with another ship, but I can not chart my way home."

"What happened to the people who were on board," Aeryn demanded.

"The Talamanians," the voice continued. "They attacked suddenly. I made the jump but not fast enough. They left me here to drift."

John walked closer to the screen. "Is this what you look like?"

"No," the voice continued. "I am the ship. My name is Malma."

"Malma," John repeated. "What exactly do you want us to do?"

"Take me home," Malma stated.

John spun to face both Aeryn and D'Argo. Their faces were impassive. There was no way that he could guess what was going on in their minds. It was the ship that had asked for their help.

"Why didn't the Talamanians take you with them?" Aeryn asked.

"They have no use for ships like me," Malma explained. "They believe that we should never have been made."

"Oh," John frowned as he stared at the image on the screen.

"We will assist you as best we can," Aeryn told Malma.

"You are welcome to share all I have on board," Malma nodded.

"That's good," D'Argo replied. "We should head back."

"I agree," John chimed in.

They returned the way that they had come into the ship. Once they were safely on Moya, D'Argo closed the hatch. John saw Chiana waiting for them with Zhaan. Rygel was nowhere in sight and he was instantly suspicious.

"There seems to be no one on board," D'Argo told them.

"We suspected as much," Zhaan assured him. "We need to speak with Crichton."

"What is going on?" Aeryn demanded.

"I don't know yet," John shrugged. "But as soon as I find out, I'll be sure to tell you."

Aeryn huffed and stormed off in the general direction of the Maintenance Bay. D'Argo sniffed suspiciously.

"It's all right," Zhaan told him.

"That remains to be seen," D'Argo told her. "Remember Crichton that we have to discuss what we saw on board that ship." D'Argo reminded him as he left the Docking Bay.

"Of course," John agreed.

John waited to ensure that neither Aeryn nor D'Argo had turned back. Zhaan coughed discreetly.

"All right Chi, what did Sparky do?" John asked quietly.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Huh?" John was surprised.

"I can't find out where he's hiding now," she explained.

"We have other pressing matters," Zhaan told him.

"What?" John frowned.

"That ship," Zhaan began.

"Calls itself Malma," John filled in.

"Malma," Zhaan shook her head. "There's something very wrong with that ship."

"I agree with you," John nodded. "As do Aeryn and D'Argo more than likely."

Chiana scowled at them. "There's something familiar about that ship."

"Well, your people are from this sector," John shrugged. "So perhaps, you have come across a similar vessel."

Chiana shook her head. "There's something that I should remember."  
"It'll come back to you," John told her.

"Hopefully before damage is done," Zhaan sighed. "We will continue to figure out what Rygel is up to."

"That's a very good plan," John nodded. "I better go join them before they start yelling."

Zhaan shielded her smile but John caught it. He walked down the corridor and stopped at one of the portholes. He stared at the ship that was docked with Moya and felt that something wasn't quite right.

The communications system chirped.

"Yes Pilot," John answered.

"You are worried Commander," Pilot said.

"It pays to be worried," John replied.

"I suppose," Pilot conceded. "But Moya feels very good about this."

"I know Pilot," John told him. "But just because you're paranoid doesn't mean that they're not out to get you."

"That makes no sense Commander," Pilot sounded puzzled.

"It's all right," John assured him. "I'm joining D'Argo and Aeryn. Keep a close eye on Moya."

"But of course Commander," Pilot said.

The communications system went quiet. John sighed as he took another look at Malma. There was something that felt wrong and he had become reliant on those instincts lately.

"I know this won't be good," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John found D'Argo and Aeryn waiting for him in the Maintenance Bay. D'Argo was seated calmly, a fact that made John afraid.

"What has Rygel done?" D'Argo asked looking directly at his eyes.

"I don't know," John replied.

"You said earlier that he wasn't responsible for something," D'Argo pressed.

"I'm only repeating what he said," John shrugged. "Zhaan and Chi are trying to figure it out."

"We may not have time for that," Aeryn spoke quietly.

"Something felt wrong with that ship," John nodded.

"Is this another woody you're getting?" Aeryn asked.

John threw his head back and groaned. "Willies, Aeryn, they're called willies. And yes, it's kind of like that."

He stood with hands on his hips and waited for the other two. D'Argo nodded.

"It will be difficult to convince Moya that this ship is not her friend," D'Argo said.

"Moya can be difficult when she chooses to be," Aeryn added.

"So we're agreed that this ship is lying to us," John stated.

"We're agreed," D'Argo said.

"You know Chi said that there was something familiar about the ship, but she couldn't quite remember what it was," John told them.

"Hmm," Aeryn mused. "I'll go talk to her and see if we can't shake her memory loose."

John arched an eyebrow. "Don't hurt her," he warned.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting your pet Crichton," Aeryn smiled as she left.

"My pet?" John looked at D'Argo.

"You're asking me about females?" D'Argo sighed. "They can be incomprehensible."

"That seems to be true in any species," John nodded. "All right, so you're going back up to command and I'll take another look at the inside of the ship."

"You should probably take Chiana with you," D'Argo mused.

"To protect her from Aeryn?" John asked.

"That's a very good idea," D'Argo nodded as he left the Maintenance Bay.

John stood for a moment and stared at his module. The answer was obvious, he knew that it was obvious, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He scratched his chin and headed down to Pilot's alcove. John walked along the pathway that led past the huge engines that powered Moya. The ship was a bio-mechanoid, which meant that she was a blending of machine and a living creature. He stopped and stared at Pilot for a moment.

"Is there a problem Commander?" Pilot asked.

"I'm not sure," John walked up and leaned against Pilot's console.

"I still have no real idea where the Dominar is," Pilot said.

John smiled. "I figure he must be hiding in one of the pods."  
Pilot stared at him and nodded. "It makes perfect sense for him to choose one of them as a hiding place."

"Yeah," John agreed. "How much has this ship told Moya? How does she know that it's a form of Leviathan?"

"The ship told her that it was," Pilot replied. "Moya does not suspect the ship of lying."

"What about the attack?" John tried a different tack.

"The ship is traumatized by the loss of the crew, Commander," Pilot said quietly. "It will be some time before the ship will be able to speak about it."

"Yeah," John nodded. "I'm going back over there. Keep a line open."

"Of course," Pilot acknowledged.

John walked away from Pilot's alcove. He still couldn't shake the feeling that haunted him. He found Zhaan on the corridor with Chiana.

"Chi, you should come with me to the ship," John told her.

"I told Zhaan that I'd help her with Rygel," Chiana said.

"Not curious about going on board that ship?" John teased.

"Actually," Chiana smiled. "I'm more curious about Rygel."

"We can't figure out where he is," Zhaan sighed.

"Try one of the shuttle pods," John suggested. "He's hidden there before."

"Of course," Zhaan nodded. "I should have remembered."  
"It's all right," John told her. "I just remembered it too while I was speaking to Pilot."

"Are you afraid to go on the ship by yourself?" Chiana asked.

"No," John shook his head. "Go ahead and find Rygel. The faster we figure out what he's up to."  
"The less likely it will be able to hurt us," Chiana finished.

He left them in the corridor and headed back to the Docking Bay. He pressed the communications system button.

"D'Argo!" John called.

"Yes Crichton?" D'Argo answered.

"I'm going over to the ship alone," he said. "Pilot will be monitoring me over an open line."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Aeryn's voice interjected.

"There's nothing over there that will harm me," John told her. "I'll let you know what I find." He fervently hoped that he was correct.

John entered the ship cautiously. He looked at the consoles before him and saw nothing. Malma appeared on one of the screens.

"May I assist you?" Malma asked.

"No," John shook his head. "I'm just looking to see what you're like. Do you mind?"

"I live to serve," Malma replied. "When you have need of me, call me. The other one did."

John's eyebrow shot up. "What other one?"

"The tiny Hynerian who travels in the chair," Malma explained.

"Of course," John shook his head. "Where did he go?"

"He is in the main cargo bay area," Malma explained. "I will post arrows for you to follow."

"Thank you," John replied.

On the console wall an arrow appeared indicating the direction that he should go. He walked slowly ensuring that he didn't lose his bearings. He found the main cargo bay without much difficulty but he noticed that there was no sign of any one on board. Rygel was hovering in his chair.

"Sparky!" John called.

"Crichton," Rygel turned to face him. "I decided to look around."

"Claiming things before anyone else?" John challenged.

"No," Rygel shook his head. "There's nothing to claim in this place."

John frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"It's empty," Rygel waved his hand.

John took a good look around the cargo bay. It was completely empty. It was possible that the Talamanians emptied the ship when they attacked but the cargo bay looked as though nothing had ever been stored in it.

"I think that we should leave Sparky," John whispered.

"I agree," Rygel nodded.

John turned and walked in the direction he had come but the arrows were now pointing a different direction. He frowned at this occurrence, for the arrows were not redirecting the way he had come but they were leading him in a very different direction. John took off at a run as he realized that bulkhead doors were beginning to close around them shutting them off from Moya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Crichton what the frell is going on?" Rygel demanded.

"Shh!" John quieted him. He turned down another corridor and found that the way was again blocked. But on another corridor there was an opening so he ran for it but the door sealed before Rygel could make it through.

"I'll be back for you!" John told him.

"You'd better be back!" Rygel threatened.

John saw the door leading him to the Docking Bay aboard Moya. He ran through it as it slammed shut and the floor beneath him lurched.

"Pilot!" John screamed.

"I'm here Commander," Pilot answered.

"We need to get back to that ship," John said. "Rygel's trapped on board."

"Not just Rygel, Commander," Pilot explained.

"What?" John was stunned.

"Ka D'Argo and Officer Sun along with Chiana ran to assist you," Pilot continued.

"What happened?" John demanded.

"We lost all contact with you, and they went to investigate especially when we heard the transmissions of screams," Pilot said.

John hung his head. "Where are they?"

"The ship disengaged from Moya and took off before we could do anything," Pilot answered.

"Zhaan?" John called.

"I'm right here, John," she said from behind him.

"Why did the ship let me go?" John asked.

"I think that when the ship let the others on, you managed to get off and it decided to run while it could," Zhaan surmised.

John sank to the floor and cradled his head in his hands. He now knew what it was that had been bothering him. If Malma had been attacked there would have been evidence of some kind of firefight. Perhaps not on the outside of the vessel but certainly inside and the ship on the inside had a look of never having been lived in. The vessel was the trap. It had managed to trick Moya and got what was most precious from her, and that was her crew.

"We have to figure out which way they went," John said.

"They did something similar to starburst John," Zhaan sighed. "There's no way that we can track them."

"There must be others in this sector who have been burned by that ship," John reasoned. "Maybe that's what Chi was trying to remember. The story of the ship that kidnaps the crew of other ships."

"To what end?" Zhaan frowned. "Oh."

"What?" John's head snapped up.

"It's the perfect way to get slave labor," she sighed. "A ship without a crew would make it easier for them to be captured."

"Well," John stood. "We do what we always do."  
"Which is?" Zhaan asked.

"Make it up as we go along," John sighed. "Come on, let's get back to Pilot."

They walked slowly to Pilot's alcove. The D.R.D.s were busy scurrying along the corridors. Pilot looked at them sadly.

"Tell Moya that it's not her fault," John said.

"She doesn't believe that," Pilot shook his head.

"We were all tricked," Zhaan assuaged. "It's not the first time it's happened."

"True," Pilot agreed.

"Did that ship hurt her?" John demanded.

"Not physically no," Pilot assured them. "But Moya wants them all back," he paused. "The Dominar included."

John tried to stifle his smile. "We want them all back, even Rygel."

"Yes," Zhaan nodded. "We need to find an inhabited world."

"Yeah, we're looking for others who have tangled with that ship," John explained.

"That may be difficult considering that we're still hunted," Pilot reminded them.

"Yes," John grinned. "But they're looking for a ship full of escaped prisoners, and we no longer have a Luxan or a Hynerian on board."

"Ah," Pilot nodded. "Yes, I see what you mean."

Pilot began punching the buttons on his console and mapped a route to the nearest inhabited system.

"We are ready to starburst," Pilot informed them.

Zhaan and John held on to the console as Moya entered into starburst. They emerged near a large star. Pilot stared at the console in front of him.

"We are near an inhabited planet that is along the list of routes that Malma would have taken," he told them.

"We'll be up in Command," John said.

"Of course," Pilot nodded. "There is a ship approaching."

Zhaan stared at Crichton and shook her head.

"I know," John said.

"What is it Commander?" Pilot asked.

"We're both thinking how good it would be to have both D'Argo and Aeryn right now," John told him.

"We'll get them back," Pilot vowed.

"That's the spirit," John nodded.

He and Zhaan made their way quickly back to Command. John ran through the various scenarios and none of them ended well.

"We'll be fine John," Zhaan assured him.

"Strange how you don't believe it," John looked at her.

Zhaan smiled wanly.

The screen showed the approaching ship. It appeared to be piloted by someone, which meant that they would be speaking to that person soon.

"Commander," Pilot's voice sounded over the communications system.

"Yes Pilot," John answered.

"There is a transmission now coming through," he told them.

"Let's hear it Pilot," Zhaan answered.

The screen flickered and a male appeared on the viewer. It was the same image that had greeted them from Malma. John balked slightly.

"I see from your reaction that you met that ship," the man said.

"Yes," Zhaan found her voice first. "That ship belongs to you?"

"No," the man replied. "It pretended to be in need of assistance."

"And it stole some of your people," John finished.

"You as well?" the man asked.

"Yes," Zhaan confirmed.

"Who are you?" John asked.

"We are from the Talamanian Alliance," the man answered. "My name is Xohar."

"I'm John and this is Zhaan," John supplied.

Xohar nodded and turned away for a moment. His shoulders were taut and John guessed that the other person on board disagreed with Xohar's decision.

"I'm sorry," Xohar said. "But my crewmate believes that we should stay away from Peacekeepers."

"We're not Peacekeepers," Zhaan protested.

"But he is," Xohar said.

"No," Zhaan shook her head. "He's from a world where they look similar to them. But he's a different species."

"Where is he from?" Xohar said.

"It's a very long story," John interjected. "Here's the deal. We are both in the same position. We need our people back so I think that we can either help each other or we go at this alone."

Xohar turned away and again to conference with his crewmate. He turned back to the screen.

"Will you permit us on board your vessel?" Xohar asked.

Zhaan looked apprehensive, but John had made an offer for them to work together. He sighed.

"Yes," he said. "Pilot, get them on board."

"Yes Commander," Pilot replied.

The screen went blank.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Zhaan said.

"That makes two of us," John replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John pulled Winona from his hip as he walked slowly to the Docking Bay. The ship was no larger than one of Moya's shuttle pods. The ramp lowered slowly from the craft. John assumed a defensive stance. Xohar and a female Talamanian disembarked from the vessel.

"We are not going to harm you," Xohar explained. He held open his cloak. "As you can see we have no weapons."

John lowered his gun. "Sorry," he said. "I had to be sure."

"I don't blame you," the female said.

"This is Gaya," Xohar introduced.

"Nice to meet you," John nodded. "I don't suppose you know where the ship went."

"I wish we did," Gaya scowled.

"You do realize that the ship is using you as the villain," John told them.

"We have learned that the hard way," Xohar shook his head. "What can you tell us? Will your people cooperate with them?"

"We don't know who them is?" John shrugged.

Xohar and Gaya exchanged glances.  
"What?" John frowned.

"There was no one on the ship when you met it?" Gaya asked.

"No," John replied. "I figured that was what the ship did to you as well."

"No," she frowned. "The ship had two crew members who were unconscious. We attempted to help them and the ship abducted the people we sent on board."

"Well the people who were unconscious were probably kidnapped by the ship as well," John surmised.

He waved his hand and led them away from the Docking Bay. Zhaan waited on the corridor with a weapon in her hand. Xohar stopped in his tracks.

"I thought Delvians were peaceful," Gaya said.

"Normally," John told her. "But we've just lost crewmembers to a ship that projected Xohar's image and used his voice to communicate with us," he finished.

"Oh," Gaya smiled at Zhaan. "We're not the bad people that the ship is making us out to be."

"We realized that when you said that you were Talamanians," Zhaan lowered the weapon.

"We did?" John replied. "We did," he nodded.

Gaya stared at him for a moment. "We've made contact with some other people who think that they've seen the ship."

"How long has the ship been doing this?" Zhaan asked.

"We're not entirely certain," Xohar shrugged. "But we're tired of having to fight with people we don't know. We already have problems with the Scarrans."

"The Scarrans?" John frowned.

"Yes," Gaya answered. "The mortal enemies of the Peacekeepers."

"I know who they are," John's frown deepened. "I just didn't realize that they would be here."

Xohar and Gaya exchanged looks a second time.

"You really aren't Sebacean are you?" she said.

"We told that he was not," Zhaan bristled.

"It's just that the Scarrans are the reason that this is the Unchartered Territories," she continued.

"Makes sense," John leaned against the wall. "Now, how can we help each other?"

"We have made contact with others," Xohar splayed his hands. "We believe that they will help us."

"How?" Zhaan pressed.

"I think that if we can spot the ship," Gaya smiled. "We should be able to take her down."

"This is a Leviathan," Zhaan scowled. "They are peaceful ships with no weapons."

"Malma isn't without weaponry," Gaya insisted.

"Because Malma isn't a Leviathan," Zhaan said calmly.

"Well what is it?" Xohar questioned.

"Maybe the Scarrans built it," John suggested.

Zhaan stared at him for a moment. "That's entirely possible," she nodded.

Gaya and Xohar appeared to be uncomfortable with that statement. John walked toward the eating area of the ship.

"Sorry that we don't have much in the way of food," John apologized.

Gaya stared at the food cubes and frowned. "We have some food that we're willing to share," she offered.

"That is most kind of you," Zhaan smiled.

Xohar left them to return to their vessel. Zhaan stared at John and he was puzzled. "Oh, wait up Xohar," John called to him. "Sometimes Moya can be tricky to maneuver in."

Xohar nodded.

They walked back to the Docking Bay slowly. Xohar stared out of a porthole.

"Impressive eh?" John asked.

"I don't get much opportunity to travel off the planet," Xohar admitted. "To live out here must be intriguing."

"It has its moments," John grinned. "However, there are other times when it doesn't."

"There is a disadvantage to being away from a planet," Xohar agreed.

"So, how long have your people been missing?" John asked.

"Almost 8 solar days," he said.

"Hmm," John frowned. "They weren't on board when we went on Malma, which means that the ship had to drop them off somewhere."

"They were probably off loaded to another ship," he theorized.

John remained silent. That was not a possibility that he wanted to consider. It would make it far more difficult to track them.

"I don't like that possibility," John confessed.

"Neither do I," Xohar agreed.

"So how do we track them?" John asked.

"We think that we may have an idea," Xohar said. "We were on our way to another system, when we saw your ship."

"We were fortunate then," John said.

"Yes," Xohar concurred.

They continued to the vessel. Xohar entered his ship and John followed. The vessel was along similar lines to Malma, however, John didn't say anything. Xohar found the food supplies. He picked up the pack and led the way out of the ship. John took a final glance at the inside of their vessel and followed Xohar back on to Moya.

Gaya and Zhaan were seated deep in discussion. Gaya looked up as they entered the chamber.

"Well?" she asked.

"We should travel with them," Xohar said. "We'll need their help when we locate the others."

"We were going to call for help once we found the others," Gaya argued.

"We're on an unsanctioned mission," Xohar's face was grim. "Their ship is faster than ours."

"Just give us your position and we'll tell our Pilot," Zhaan offered.

"Here," Xohar handed her a disc.

John arched an eyebrow. "Yes Zhaan," he nodded. "Take that down to Pilot."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Zhaan left them to give the coordinates to Pilot. She paused before she exited the room.

"Should we make quarters available for you?" she asked.

"No," Gaya replied. "We have room aboard our ship."

"Very well," Zhaan bowed as she left.

"You don't trust us?" John asked.

"What are those things scurrying along the corridors?" Gaya asked.

"They're part of the ship's systems," John explained.

"Your ship spies on you?" Gaya pressed.

John frowned at her. "No the ship doesn't spy on us," John refuted. "They serve a vital function on the ship."

"Oh," Gaya nodded. "We have some work to do aboard our vessel. We will speak with you later."

She stood and left with Xohar. John followed them back to the Docking Bay and saw when they both entered their vessel.

The communications system chirped and John stared at the button on his shirt.

"Yes Pilot?" John asked.

"If our guests are settled, Commander," Pilot said. "Perhaps you can join us in my alcove."

"Sure thing Pilot," John said. He saw the D.R.D.s move into position to keep watch on the vessel.

He walked quickly to Pilot's alcove and found Zhaan frowning at Pilot.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"Pilot says that the disc has no coordinates on it," Zhaan explained.

"I figured as much," John said.

"You doubt them as well Commander," Pilot nodded.

"It's a bit too convenient," John shrugged. "If they try to leave let them."

"They already are," Pilot said.

"Good," John nodded.

Zhaan stared at him quizzically. "Why are you letting them go?"

"Because they're not the ones that we need to find," John said.

"You doubt the food they left us as well," Zhaan questioned.

"Well," John grinned. "I'm not going to eat it unless it's safe and I sincerely doubt that it is."  
"Why did they leave?" Zhaan pressed. "They didn't get what they wanted?"

"Oh but they did," John told her. "They wanted to see if we were a threat to their plans, and we don't seem to be."

"I don't see any of the others cooperating with them," Zhaan mused.

"Exactly," John told her. "Which is why we're going to follow the same path we're on. These Talamanians are smart, but there's got to be someone smarter than them out there."

John left the alcove and headed back to Command. He stood staring at the stars as he tried to figure out which direction that ship could have possibly taken them. He pressed the communications systems button.

"Pilot!" John called.

"Yes Commander?" Pilot answered.

"Can you send a transmission to that vessel that just left us?" he demanded.

"Of course," Pilot told him.

The screen flickered and Xohar appeared.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why did you leave so fast pal?" John asked.

The doors behind him opened and Zhaan entered. She watched the screen intently.

"We weren't comfortable with your ship spying on us," Xohar explained. "Gaya thought that we should leave quickly."

"So you don't trust us is that it?" John pressed.

"No," Xohar smiled. "It's not that. We're just not comfortable. Remember that we had a ship that took our people."

"The same ship took ours," John said. "In fact, the ship used your image to trick us."

"That is not our fault," Xohar was defensive.

"I didn't say that it was," John smiled. "So, I take it that you will be traveling with us?"

"We will meet up with you," Xohar evaded. "We need to return to our planet."

"Fine," John nodded. "We'll just meet you at the coordinates that you gave us."

Xohar started but quickly masked the response. John nodded. The screen went blank.

"John," Zhaan's voice reflected her concern.

"We're going to get them back," he told her. "It's like a game of marbles is all."

"John?" Zhaan sounded puzzled.

"It's all right," John told her.

"Fine," she nodded.

John stared at the screen and made a decision. "Pilot!"

"Yes, Commander?" Pilot reappeared on the screen.

"Are there any maps that Moya has stored in her data banks on this area?" he asked.

"I have been attempting to chart some of the stars, and I believe that we can reasonably deduce where we are," Pilot explained.

"What I want is a map of any inhabited systems that would be along the path of this one," John told him.

"What are you thinking John?" Zhaan questioned.

"They wanted all of us," John said. "They don't have all of us. They can't get around the ship but they figure that we won't go anywhere until we have our people back."

"What are you planning to do?" Zhaan asked.

"I'm going to find a system that is along this route that will give you, Moya and Pilot somewhere to hide and take Aeryn's prowler to scout," he laid out his plan.

"Why the prowler?" Pilot asked. "Wouldn't a shuttle pod have more room to get them back?"

"The prowler has weapons," John pointed out.

"You expect a fight," Zhaan said.

"When is anything ever easy?" John asked her.

"I'm accessing the charts now Commander," Pilot said.

Zhaan sighed while John left her in Command.

He walked back to the Maintenance Bay. He stared at the module sitting next to the prowler and exhaled sharply. Aeryn was going to rip him to pieces for flying her prowler but he needed her weapons. Neither his module nor any of the shuttle pods had armaments. He chuckled to himself. He certainly didn't know how he was going to manage this without either Aeryn or D'Argo with him. They were the warriors and he was the scientist.

He sat back on his heels and stared at the prowler. He blinked furiously and then stood. He walked to the prowler and began checking its systems. As long as the distance wasn't too great he would have enough fuel for the trip. Besides, once he found them, he knew that Zhaan would come with Moya that way once they had them they could starburst and be gone.

He checked on his gun and went to where Aeryn had additional weapons stored. He needed to make sure that he could fight his way out. He lowered his head.

"Commander," Pilot's voice sounded.

"Yes Pilot?" he answered.

"We have found a place," Pilot told him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

John returned to Command and Zhaan stared at him apprehensively. John refused to meet her gaze.

"John," she said at last.

"There's no other way," John said.

"But we can find help," Zhaan pleaded.

"Who is going to help us?" John demanded. "No, it's best to try and get the lay of the land and then mount a rescue."

"You've never done this before," Zhaan sighed.

"I know," John nodded. "I wouldn't mind have either Aeryn or D'Argo with me. But I gotta believe that they'll be doing their part to get free from these people."

"There is that hope," Zhaan agreed.

"Let's do this," John said. "When I give the signal, come running."

"We shall do that," Zhaan assured him.

"Ok," John sighed as he left Zhaan to head back to the Maintenance Bay.

He approached the prowler and steeled himself. He climbed into the ship and checked his controls.

"All right Aeryn," John whispered. "Please don't kill me."

He turned on the prowler's engines and revved it. He retracted the landing gear and aimed the prowler to the exit.

"Commander," Pilot's voice sounded over the prowler's system.

"Yes Pilot," John answered.

"We shall maintain an open line," Pilot said.

"Yes Pilot," John agreed.

He directed the prowler in the direction the Talamanians had traveled. He flew quickly until he came near a planet. He saw that the moon was covered with trees and decided to land on it. John maneuvered the prowler deftly having checked his scans that there was no one waiting for him on the ground.

He powered down the ship and slowly exited the prowler. The trees were tall and bluish – green in color. They resembled fir trees on Earth but he doubted that anyone cut them down for Christmas. He moved quietly keeping Winona drawn. He caught a movement up ahead.

John diverted and circled around the movement that he saw. It was a group of people he had never seen before. They were drawing a map of something. John heard the noise behind him and turned with Winona ready to fire.

"Don't fire," the female told him.

John frowned. "Who are you?"

"What kind of Peacekeeper are you if you don't recognize an Altrian?" the female demanded.

"I'm not a Peacekeeper," John told her.

She was dressed in a light gray – blue metallic suit. Her skin was red in hue and she had bright purple eyes. Her hair was the same white shade as Chiana's and she was almost the same height as Zhaan. She knelt closer to him and John thought that she was even pretty. It was a thought that amused him slightly. Here he was stuck on an alien moon and he thought that this female was pretty. She had spent her time studying him carefully and appeared to accept him for what he was.

"How did you find here?" she asked.

"I followed the likely path of their ship," he told her.

"Whose ship?" she frowned.

"Xohar and Gaya," John explained.

She was silent for a moment. She stood and indicated that he should follow her. John knew that he had no other choice, for he needed help with what he had to do. He followed her for a short distance until they reached the others. They were of the same species as she was.

"I am Lucana," she said.

"John," he replied.

The others in the group held their weapons up.

"Relax," Lucana told them. "He's not a Peacekeeper."

"And you believe him?" one of the males demanded.

"His name is John," Lucana said. "Does that sound remotely like a Sebacean name?"

He studied John for a moment and John waited while the male made up his mind.

The others had already lowered their weapons and waited for the male, who appeared to be the leader, to make a decision.

"Fair enough," he nodded. "I am Konari," he held out his arm for John to grasp.

John smiled at him as he grasped the rather firm arm.

"What is it that you normally do?" Konari asked.

"I'm a scientist," John admitted.

The others began laughing at him. But their volume was not loud.

"We can laugh later," Lucana admonished.

"She is a scientist as well," Konari told John. "That is why she likes you."

John shrugged. "It's amazing how many scientists are attracted to warriors."

Konari looked at him sharply but said nothing.

"I am Luthan," another stepped forward. "How is it that you are mounting the rescue?"

"They took the warriors," John explained.

"Make certain that you don't shoot yourself," Luthan joked.

John smiled at them. A part of him was relieved that they were going to be on his side. He hoped that Aeryn would remain quiet about being a Peacekeeper. There was a movement behind them. Another group of Altrians appeared and John wondered at the size of their forces.

"We have lost an entire settlement to these Talamanians," Lucana explained.

"I see," John nodded.

"There is a Luxan among them," one of the recon team announced.

"That would be D'Argo," John nodded.

"You are with a Luxan?" Luthan demanded.

"You have a problem with Luxans?" John frowned.

"No," Luthan shook his head. "They are noble warriors."

"That's D'Argo all right," John grinned.

"Who is the Sebacean?" the same one who spoke before asked.

"Kothi," Konari said quietly.

"Sorry," Kothi backed down.

"How many guards are there?" Konari questioned.

"We can take them," Kothi said. "Or at least we could if we had a Peacekeeper prowler."

John arched his eyebrow. "You know that I landed one."

"Yes," Kothi admitted. "How did you get it?"

"It was on board the Leviathan that I travel on," John deflected.

Lucana studied Kothi for a moment. "So, it's true," she murmured.

"What's true?" John demanded.

"That the Peacekeepers have enslaved the Leviathans," she said.

"Yes," John nodded. "But they thought that she was going to die, so they left her."

"That was clever of her," Lucana mused.

John chuckled. "So what's the plan?"  
"We get our people before these Talamanians sell them for their parts," Konari said.

John's eyebrow shot up even further.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He walked through the dense overgrowth following, Konari, Kothi and Lucana to the place where the Talamanians were holding the others. They stayed on a small incline looking down into the valley. He saw Chiana chained to Rygel, who appeared to be in a prone position, with Aeryn and D'Argo nearby. D'Argo's shoulders were bowed and he looked as though he had taken a beating. Aeryn's jaw was set.

"Is that your woman?" Lucana asked.

John took half a second. "She would break my legs if I called her that," he grinned.

"I know the type," Konari said.

Lucana glared at him.

John took a pair of scanners out of his pocket and looked at the other Talamanians. He spotted Gaya speaking with some of the others.

"Where's the ship?" John asked.

"We're not sure," Lucana answered.

"Maybe it's out looking for other victims," he nodded. "Did they approach you as well?"

"No," Lucana shook her head. "We have no real contact with them."

"So they're allies with the Scarrans," John asked.

"No," Konari replied. "They don't like the Scarrans."

John nodded. He recalled how uncomfortable they had appeared when it was suggested that Malma had been built by the Scarrans to capture others. Although, he had thought carefully and realized that the Scarrans would have very little need for such a ruse. They had huge ships like Peacekeepers Command Carriers that were capable of waging war on anyone.

He knew that the communications line was still open. He was grateful that both Zhaan and Pilot were prudently silent to let him get as much as information as he could. Did he trust the Altrians? He didn't particularly trust them, but they shared a common goal. He could see the Altrians who were imprisoned as well. There were several children among them. They looked severely abused.

"They sell them for their parts?" John asked.

"That is what others have said," Kothi said beside him. John hadn't detected his approach but contained his surprise.

"But?" John prodded.

"I think that they're experimenting on the people they capture," Kothi told him.

"Like Mengele," John nodded.

"Who?" Kothi questioned.

"He was a scientist on my planet," John explained. "He did experiments on people who were imprisoned."

"Hmm," Kothi mused. "That is probably the same thing."

John spotted Xohar as he exited the main building. He seemed to be perturbed by something. John tightened his grip for if they had realized that Aeryn was Sebacean then it would be difficult to get her out.

"We can take out their guards," Kothi brought John's attention back to him. "If you fly the prowler in and start firing at the energy fence."

"Will the others fight?" Lucana asked.

"Give D'Argo and Aeryn a weapon and they'll take everyone out," John told them.

Konari grinned. "I like those kind of people," he said.

John chuckled.

Konari glanced at Kothi who in turn nodded.

"I'll get the prowler ready," John said.

"Lucana will signal you when to come in," he said.

John frowned. "What kind of a signal?" he asked.

"You won't miss it," Lucana smiled.

John shivered involuntarily at that smile. He nodded and returned to the prowler. He climbed inside and got prepared for what he was about to do.

"John," Zhaan's voice sounded.

"We have no other choice," John told her.

"Pilot and I are in agreement," Zhaan told him. "We will be ready the moment you start the fight."

"All right," John said. "The second I say it, you come running. Fly a shuttle pod to pick them up and we'll race for Moya."

"And starburst," she said.

"And starburst," he said.

"John," Zhaan's voice reflected her apprehension.

"Yes Zhaan," he said.

"You're not on the main surface of the planet," she noted.

"I know," John nodded. "Which is why I think that we need to take out their communications before the Talmanians have a chance to call for help."

"Perhaps," Zhaan murmured.

"What is it?" John frowned.

"I'm thinking that Xohar said that their mission was unsanctioned," she said.

"What if the whole thing is unsanctioned?" John asked.

"Exactly," Zhaan agreed.

"Well let's hope for that because it would mean that we only have to deal with them," John exhaled.

The line went dead and John scanned for the signal that Lucana was to set for him. John checked the status of the weapons on the ship and saw that everything was in the ready.

John stared at the dials on the dashboard of the prowler and then he heard it. He looked up and saw a flare firing straight into the sky and realized that that was the signal.

"All right, here we go!" John whispered.

He fired the prowler's engines and directed it in the direction of the camp. He spotted the energy fence's emitters. He fired several times and the fence collapsed. The Altrians on the ground began raining fire down on the Talamanians. He fired at what he thought was the communications array. He couldn't see anything beneath him.

John landed the prowler outside of the fencing and got out of the ship. He stared ahead of him and saw Rygel face down in the dirt. He ran quickly and picked him up. A shot was fired over his head and he saw Xohar firing again. John pulled out Winona and fired twice hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Crichton!" Chiana's voice sounded in the distance.

"Get down Chi!" John shouted.

She crawled on the ground toward him. He saw Aeryn running toward him.

"Give me a weapon!" she screamed.

John threw Winona to her and she began firing. D'Argo emerged with a pulse rifle in his hands.

"Crichton, get back in that prowler and keep firing at them, and call Zhaan to come get us!" she ordered.

John pulled the unconscious Rygel with him as he threw another rifle to Chiana. She took it and began firing as well. He tossed Rygel into the back of the prowler and lifted off.

"Zhaan, did you hear?" he demanded.

"I'm on my way John," she answered.

John took aim and began targeting the Talamanians. John saw Konari join D'Argo as they began to form a barrier between the Talmanians and the Altrians.

"I'm almost there John," Zhaan's voice came over the communications systems.

"Just look for all the fighting and you'll find us," John told her.

He saw on the scanner that the shuttle pod was on approach. Zhaan landed the shuttle pod and John kept the cover fire. The Altrians ran on board the shuttle along with Aeryn, D'Argo and Chiana. John kept firing until the shuttle had lifted off and then he turned the prowler in the direction that it went and headed for Moya. He saw another shuttle take off and turned the prowler around. The communications system chirped.

"John don't shoot us," Lucana's voice sounded in his ear.

"You're coming with us?" he demanded.

"Back to your ship, yes," she told him.

"All right," John agreed.

The approach to Moya was made quickly. There was no other ship in the area and Pilot deployed the docking web. John landed the prowler and saw Zhaan ministering to the others. He got out of the prowler and lifted Rygel out of the back. Rygel was still unconscious. He frowned as he carried him to the nearest workstation.

"They did something bad to him," Chiana whispered.

"Zhaan!" John called.

She quickly moved to him. She checked Rygel and looked up sharply. "I can't treat him here," she said.

John picked him up and carried him to Zhaan's lab. He noted that Lucana was close to them and she followed them as well. Zhaan frowned at her but remained silent. John said nothing as he cradled Rygel. He had never seen him so ill and pale.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

John placed Rygel on the pallet in Zhaan's lab. She began to examine him quietly. Lucana stayed in the background.

"If you wish to assist me, you may," Zhaan told her.

Lucana came forward. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are Lucana," Zhaan supplied.

Lucana stared at John for a moment. "You didn't say that you were being monitored."

"It's just something that we did," John shrugged. "I better go back and see how the others are getting along."

"Make sure that D'Argo is not bleeding," Zhaan told him.

"Yes ma'am," John replied.

Zhaan glared at him and he grinned at her.

John returned to the Docking Bay where he found the other Altrians tending to their people. John spotted Aeryn with D'Argo speaking to Konari. D'Argo shook his head when he saw John.

"I got lucky," John shrugged.

"You were very lucky Crichton," D'Argo told him.

"Well," John grinned. "Those Talamanians, Xohar and Gaya did make it on board the ship. But they didn't stay long."

"They must have realized that they couldn't Moya without a fight," Aeryn nodded.

"So this is a Leviathan," Konari said.

"Yes," Aeryn nodded. She stared at the prowler and John knew that he was going to pay for flying the ship.

"We need to find that other ship," D'Argo said. "Malma."

"We didn't see any trace of it near the moon," Konari explained. "We will contact our people and see if we can't beat the location of the ship out of them."

"It's possible that the main Talamanian government doesn't have any knowledge of what they were doing," John suggested.

Aeryn's head snapped up. She stared at him in wonder.

"When they were on board, they said that their mission was unsanctioned," John told her.

"You are quite resourceful Crichton," she murmured.

John understood the rest of her statement. They had several arguments about his inferiority.

"We should get some treatment for your people," D'Argo said.

"Zhaan says to ensure that you're not injured D'Argo," John spoke quietly.

"They didn't do more than beat me," D'Argo told him. "It was Rygel they were interested in."

John hung his head. Whatever it was that Rygel had been up to, paled in comparison to what was done to him. John squared his shoulders and looked at Konari.

"So, when do the rest of your people get here?" John asked.

"We will be fine," Konari assured him. "We should get everyone on board our vessel."

"That would be a very good idea," Aeryn agreed.

John said nothing as Lucana returned with Zhaan. She drew Konari aside and they spoke quietly.

"She's wondering about their people," Zhaan explained.

"I would like to leave here as soon as possible," D'Argo said.

"I want to know how that ship crossed our path," Aeryn muttered.

"Rygel," John sighed. "There must be something that he did."

"Why?" Zhaan frowned.

"He kept insisting that he wasn't responsible for something," John mused. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"Knowing Rygel it could be anything," Aeryn shrugged. "We won't know 'til he regains consciousness."

"We should leave soon," John nodded. "The Scarrans have been mentioned more than once."

Aeryn started a bit but straightened.

"It's all right," John said. "We're leaving now."

Konari glanced at them and gave the signal for all the Altrians to board their vessel. He nodded his head and they prepared to leave Moya.

"Commander?" Pilot's voice came over the communications system.

"Yes Pilot," John replied.

"I should let them leave?" he asked.

"Yes," John told him. "As soon as they're away we should starburst."

"Agreed," Pilot said.

They watched as the Altrian vessel left Moya.

D'Argo walked to the porthole and saw the ship heading away from them.

"Starburst in 2 microts," Pilot said.

They steeled themselves for the displacement. Moya re-emerged into normal space.

"Well," Aeryn sighed. "I suppose that I should ensure that Crichton didn't mess up my prowler too badly."

"I saved you," John glowered.

"Yes," Aeryn agreed. "That's why you still have the use of your legs."

She walked away from them and headed to the prowler.

John heaved a sigh. D'Argo shook his head.

"You lost your weapon?" John asked.

"No," D'Argo picked up his qualta blade and showed him. "The one named Konari returned it to me."

"They said that Luxans were noble warriors," John smiled. "Well I should go see how Rygel is doing. Right Zhaan?"

Zhaan nodded.

They walked slowly to Zhaan's lab. Zhaan stopped at the door and turned to him.

"What?" John asked.

"Were we right to trust them?" she asked.

"I don't know," John shrugged. "They haven't seemed to have done anything to Moya and they wanted their people back."

"True," Zhaan nodded.

"Besides, I saw Xohar and Gaya on the moon," John continued. "They were firing at us and keeping Chiana, D'Argo, Aeryn and Rygel prisoner. Not to mention the fact that Rygel hasn't regained consciousness."

"That's what worries me," Zhaan said. "I have no idea what was done to Rygel."

"Why target Rygel?" John rubbed his jaw.  
"That's what I wondered too," Chiana appeared behind them.

"Maybe you should check one of the shuttle pods," John told her.

Chiana tilted her head sideways. John frowned for a moment.

"You found something," John said.

"Yes," she held up a disc.

"What is that?" Zhaan asked.

"It's some kind of data disc," she shrugged.

"Let's see what's on it," John said.

He walked to the nearest console and pressed the button for Pilot.

"Yes Commander," he answered.

"Read what's on this disc," John said.

John inserted the disc into a port. Pilot took his time scanning for information. D'Argo appeared with Aeryn in Zhaan's lab.

"What's going on?" D'Argo asked.

"We're looking at disc that we found," John said.

D'Argo came forward.

"I will show you what is on it now," Pilot said.

Schematics flashed on the screen. John's brow furrowed as he recognized what they were.

"What is that of?" Aeryn demanded.

"I think it's the ship," John rubbed his chin. "It's the schematics for the ship."

"Malma?" D'Argo's voice was grave.

"It's worse than that," Aeryn whispered.

"What?" John asked.

"That's a Scarran dreadnought," she told them.

"Damn!" John shook his head. "They were working for the Scarrans."

"More than likely," D'Argo nodded.

"That's not good," John hung his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

John looked around at the others and saw Chiana.

"It's not your fault Chi," John said.

"I know," she nodded. "But how did Rygel get this?"

"Rygel?" Aeryn and D'Argo said in unison.

"This is what he was hiding from us," John said.

"That's why they were torturing him," Aeryn shook her head. "They focused solely on Rygel, which means that they knew that he had it."

"Rygel was on that ship," Chiana said. "Weren't you going by yourself?"

"He said that he wanted to look around," John said. "But he was already on it when I got there…" John slapped his forehead.

D'Argo turned to Zhaan who stood between him and the still unconscious Rygel.

"You get him awake now," D'Argo said.

"I don't know what was done to him," Zhaan said. "It could be dangerous to wake him."

"We have a serious problem Zhaan," D'Argo growled. "Those Talamanians know that we still have the plans for the Scarran dreadnought."

"Which means," Aeryn sighed. "That they will be looking for us. Or worse, the Scarrans will be looking for us."  
"It just gets better and better," John sank to the floor.

"We have no weapons aboard this ship," Aeryn grumbled.

"Weapons?" John chuckled. "We were trying to get food. We're not going to have anything to eat because all we need is another set of people after us."

D'Argo growled and stormed out of Zhaan's lab. Aeryn followed him.

"What are they going to do?" Chiana asked.

"I don't know yet," John shook his head. "But we've only got the one prowler."

"That's true," Chiana nodded.

"What happened when you were on that ship Chi?" John asked her.

Chiana looked away from him. John crossed the distance between them and tilted her chin up.

"I don't really want to talk about it," she shook her head.

"It had to have been hard," John whispered.

"You have no idea," she sighed.

"You forget that I've been held prisoner and had my mind seriously frelled with," John chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Chiana grinned. "I'd forgotten that."

Zhaan came closer. Chiana sighed and sat on the nearest seat with her feet pulled up under her. Zhaan and John each took a seat.

"Well, you went on the ship," she began. "We hadn't heard anything from you and then suddenly there was the transmission of horrible screams. D'Argo grabbed his qualta blade and Aeryn took off at a run. They kept screaming that they were coming and you were to hold on.

_Well, I had just emerged from finding the disc in the shuttle pod and quickly placed it back when I yelled._ 'Dargo what's going on?'

'It's Crichton! He's in trouble!' he yelled as he ran past.

'Frell!' Aeryn screamed. 'Why did he go by himself!'

'Because no one else was going,' D'Argo huffed.

_I felt extremely guilty of course because there it was that I was supposed to be with you and where was I? I was busy trying to figure out what it was that Rygel was up to._" She paused and stared at John.

John smiled at her and nodded for her to continue.

"We got on board the ship," she continued.

_The ship wasn't anything like I'd have expected. It was as though it changed shape to accommodate us. We found Rygel. _

'Where the frell have you been? Where's Crichton?' he yelled.

'Isn't he with you?' Aeryn demanded.

'No,' Rygel shook his head. 'He managed to make it through the door before it slammed shut. He said that he would be back.'

'What are you doing here?' D'Argo railed.

'I was curious,' Rygel bristled in his chair.

_D'Argo wasn't very pleased with that answer, I'll tell you. He looked as though he was ready to put Rygel through the nearest air lock. _

_I suspect that Aeryn have helped him at that point. The ship was traveling and we couldn't get anything from the ship. _

'Malma,' D'Argo screamed. 'You answer me at once!'

_The screen flickered and the image of Malma appeared on it._

'Where are you taking us?' Aeryn demanded.

'You are guests on this vessel,' Malma replied.

'You mean that we are your prisoners,' Rygel scowled.

'The ship is here to serve,' Malma said.

'Serve who?' Aeryn scoffed. 'Where is Crichton?'

'He managed to escape,' Malma answered.

'So where does that leave us?' _I wondered. _

_The ship didn't exactly answer me. I became afraid at that point. We didn't know what was going to happen next. We felt the ship slow and dock with another vessel. They came in a large group and we were outnumbered. D'Argo wanted to fight but Aeryn stopped him. They took their weapons and placed restraints on us._

_D'Argo wasn't exactly cooperative and one of the guards, the Talamanians tried to search Aeryn. She bloodied his nose and he didn't even bother to try me. But Rygel…_"

John glanced at her. Her eyes misted as she choked a bit on what she had seen. Zhaan turned and stared at the still unconscious Rygel. He appeared to be battered even though the Talamanians didn't have him for very long. It was apparent that they began working on him immediately.

John thought of the schematics he had seen. It was obvious that Rygel had procured them on one of the commerce planets that they had visited. Why were these schematics so important?

"Chi," John brought her attention back to them. "Did they separate Rygel from you?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "We could hear him screaming. Everyone in that camp could hear him. But they stopped after a while."

"That camp must have been hard," Zhaan stroked Chiana's hair.

"Yes," she nodded. "Aeryn and D'Argo kept trying to figure out the best way to escape but I didn't see any chance for us to do that. The man who the ship looked like," Chiana stopped.

"His name was Xohar," Zhaan told her.

"Really?" Chiana shook her head. "I've met the type before."

"As have we all," Zhaan said quietly.

John's head snapped up and then he remembered what had happened to Zhaan. She had undergone imprisonment for her crime but she had found her sanity through the Delvian Seek, a thing that was not uncommon among prisoners. That is the finding of religion.

"How did Rygel get those plans?" John mused.

"He was playing a game the other day on one of the Commerce planets," Chiana offered. "You had sent me to find him."

"He won the disc?" John asked.

"Maybe it was in the winnings," Chiana shrugged.

"Then how did they know?" Zhaan asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The question hung heavy in the air among them. John knew that they would need answers but Rygel wasn't in a position to give them anything. He stood and walked to the console.

"Pilot!" John called.

"Yes Commander," Pilot answered.

"Can you find the last Commerce planet we were on?" John asked.

"Yes, I believe so Commander," Pilot replied.

"We need to get there," John said.

"Crichton!" D'Argo's voice sounded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that if we can't ask Rygel, then we can at least find the person he got the plans from," John told him.

"But that might not work," Aeryn interjected. "We have no way of knowing who it was that gave him the schematics."

"Well that's why we have both you and D'Argo," John said. "A pissed off Luxan and Peacekeeper will get us all the answers we need."

There was silence on the other end of the system.

"Very well," D'Argo replied.

"Pilot," John spoke.

"Entering the coordinates now Commander," Pilot replied. "Stand by for starburst."

They felt the lurch that accompanied the process of starburst. The ship emerged into normal space a few moments later. Zhaan glanced at Rygel but he remained in the comatose state.

"The Commerce planet," Pilot announced.

"All right," John nodded. "Zhaan stay here and keep working on Rygel. Chi, you have to lead us to where this game took place. Hopefully the guy that lost to Rygel will still be there."

"And if he isn't?" Chiana asked as she ran behind John.

"Well," John jerked his head in the direction of D'Argo and Aeryn who appeared around the corner, both with grim expressions on their faces.

"Oh," Chiana whispered. "Is it wise to have both of them that upset."  
"It's perfect," John grinned.

Chiana stared at him.

"What?" John asked.

"You mount one rescue mission by yourself," Chiana shook her head.

John began laughing.

Aeryn turned and glowered at him.

"It's all right," John shook his head.

"Of course," Aeryn nodded. "Are all the people of Earp like you?"

"Yep," John nodded.

D'Argo's scowl deepened but he remained silent.

"What is your plan?" Aeryn demanded.

"Sparky won that thing from someone," John shrugged. "Which means that the Talamanians didn't come across our path by accident. Someone had to have told them where the disc was."  
"Which is why those two came on board," D'Argo spoke.

"Exactly," John told him. "But because Moya had been burnt by that ship, she didn't trust anyone. So the D.R.D.s watched everything. They didn't like it and chose to leave."

"But you rescued us," Aeryn said.

"True," John nodded. "But I'm thinking that those plans must be for a new type of ship."

"That makes sense," Aeryn agreed.

They boarded the shuttle pod and prepared to leave Moya. D'Argo flew the shuttle to the surface and they landed near the main market place. It was the same one they had visited before. Aeryn squared her shoulders and placed a bag on Chiana's shoulder. She turned to Aeryn with a questioning look.

"It's some stuff I managed to grab," she told her.

"You want me to trade?" Chiana demanded.

"Yes," Aeryn nodded. "We need supplies. You have a list in that bag. Make sure you get a good price."

"Aren't we looking for the person Rygel played?" John asked.

"Yes," Aeryn nodded. "But I want to make sure that we get those things. Zhaan has also given me a list of herbs that she needs to help her with Rygel."

John glanced at D'Argo who shrugged. He furrowed his brow, trying to recall if Aeryn had anything with her.

"It was one of the Altrians," Aeryn said. "They gave us some of what they stole from the Talamanians."

John smiled. "Now that makes sense."

Aeryn grimaced.

"Trading gives us a reason to be here," D'Argo scratched his chin. "It makes it easier to track the person Rygel played as well."

John shrugged. There was merit to their argument and they did need food. He nodded at Chiana and they walked slowly into the main marketplace. They hid their weapons beneath their coats. John was once again grateful for the long coats that they wore for it made concealing their weapons easier.

The first merchant they met was a Plavrarian, named Na'Shti. They had traded with him before and he had treated them fairly.

"Na'Shti," John greeted.

"Ah," Na'Shti said. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. You have something to trade?"

"Yes," Chiana said.

"Good," Na'Shti held open his hand.

Chiana showed him the bag. Na'Shti looked through it. He took his time and John saw from his expression that he was pleased.

"All right," Na'Shti said. "What do you need for this?"

Chiana handed him the list. Na'Shti scanned it and nodded.

"Yes, this will more than cover what you need," he said.

"You'll make a good profit," John smiled.

"Oh yes," Na'Shti said. "I'll sell this to a Cruvian trader."

"Where will he sell it?" D'Argo asked.

Na'Shti shrugged. "I don't ask," he smiled. "It's healthier that way."

John said nothing as Na'Shti gathered the items on their list. Aeryn stared at the market place and ensured that no one watched them.

"I'll also give you some food for the balance of the items," Na'Shti said.

"What kind of food?" Chiana asked.

Na'Shti called behind him to his assistant. The bent male brought out four crates.

"Is all of that good?" Aeryn turned to face him.

"I would never want to face your wrath if it wasn't," Na'Shti smiled. "Besides, it's good to know people like you. You can get things done."

"What kind of things?" John asked.

"The kind of things that require delicate handling," Na'Shti said.

D'Argo stood straighter as did Aeryn. Chiana stared at Na'Shti with interest.

"What exactly is it?" she asked.

"There's a rumor going around that a thief stole the plans for a Scarran dreadnought. A new kind of a ship," Na'Shti smiled.

"How much is that worth?" John asked.

"Every mercenary is out to find it," Na'Shti explained.

"Do they have any idea who has it?" D'Argo asked.

"No one is sure," Na'Shti shrugged. "They killed the thief before he talked. But they claim that he must have lost it in a game."

John nodded. "That would be the sort of thing a dumb thief would do."

"Or a smart one," Na'Shti grinned.

"What's the reward for it?" Chiana asked.

"Quite a lot," Na'Shti nodded. "Now if you find it."

"We'll give you your share," Chiana agreed.

John remained silent. He tried to figure out if Rygel had known what it was that he had won in that game. He probably believed that it could get them something. Or rather, it would serve Rygel's greater purpose. They took the supplies and returned to the shuttle pod.

"Should we still try to find the person?" John asked.

"Na'Shti told us he was dead," Aeryn said.

"That's assuming that the thief was the one who Rygel played," John pointed out.

"We'll get this back to Moya and see what else we can do," she said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Moya quietly orbited the Commerce planet. John stood on the observation and stared at the planet. He heard the doors open behind him. He knew that Aeryn stood there.

"You're thinking that we should turn the disc over to Na'Shti and be done with it," she said.

"I was thinking that," John nodded.

"The Peacekeeper in me balks at that, Crichton," she said.

"I know," John turned and faced her.

Her eyes were grave and her jaw was set. There was a part of him that wanted to comfort her, but the sane part wanted to keep his limbs intact. She stared at him for a moment and then walked up to him.

John took a step away from her and she laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Crichton," she said.

"Well," John frowned. "You did threaten me the last time I messed up the controls on the prowler."

"Yes," she nodded as she drew closer.

John arched an eyebrow at her but stood perfectly still while she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and waited, but she said nothing. The doors slid open and John saw Zhaan standing there.

"Is Rygel awake?" he asked.

Aeryn quickly stepped away from him.

"Yes," Zhaan nodded.

"But?" John frowned slightly at her.

"You will have to see," she told him.

John glanced at Aeryn who merely nodded at him. He exhaled and followed Zhaan back to her lab. John found both Chiana and D'Argo seated staring at Rygel, who was pale.

"Sparky," John called to him.

"Is that my name?" Rygel stared at him blankly.

Aeryn stepped in front of John and looked directly into Rygel's eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" she demanded.

"There has been some damage to his mind," Zhaan said. "He has no actual memory of who he is."

"How is that possible?" D'Argo demanded.

"I suspect that he underwent some form of neural cleansing," Zhaan speculated.

John pursed his lips and grunted.

"What is it?" Aeryn demanded.

"They couldn't get the information out of him," John mused. "So they made sure that no one else could as well."

"That makes sense," Aeryn sounded surprised.

"I do have ideas you know," John snapped.

"I didn't say no," Aeryn glared at him.

"So why would Rygel keep it a secret?" D'Argo demanded.

"Because he didn't know what was on the disc," John guessed.

Aeryn took a step back and studied Rygel. She scowled at him and he whimpered when he realized that she was staring at him. Zhaan reached forward to calm him.

"He really has no clue," Aeryn sighed.

"What was that?" Zhaan demanded.

"Rygel would fight back," Aeryn argued. "He also wouldn't give up information if it meant that we would never escape from that place. But I think that Crichton is right. He didn't have a clue what was on that disc."

"The fact that he kept insisting that it wasn't his fault," D'Argo added. "Means that he must have found the disc just before we received the call from the ship."

"But the thief is dead," Chiana pointed out.

"Will his memory return?" Aeryn asked.

"I don't know," Zhaan shook her head. "He's been through a lot. Perhaps with some rest, it may return."

"Only if we are lucky," D'Argo muttered.

John nodded in agreement.

He left Zhaan's lab and headed back to the Maintenance Bay. He picked up the wrench and began working on the module. He heard the steps behind him and knew that Aeryn had followed him.

"Do you notice that whenever things get too much for you, you start to work on something," Aeryn observed.

"I'm a guy Aeryn," John replied. "It's what happens when we're trying to work something out."

"You still think that Na'Shti is a good idea?" she asked.

John looked up from the module and stared at her. "Tell me what happened Aeryn."  
"No," she shook her head. "I'm sure that Chiana's already told you."

"There's something else that's eating at you," John insisted.

"There are times I absolutely hate you," Aeryn slammed her fist on the workstation.

John dropped the wrench and crossed the distance to her. "Would it help to hit me?"

Aeryn rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay," John wrapped his arms around her. "Don't hit me. Actually I think I prefer it when you don't hit me."

She didn't pull away from him and he took that as a sign that she wasn't going to kill him. Well she wouldn't kill him yet.

"I'll help you fix the prowler," John offered.

Aeryn chuckled.

"That's a little better," John said.

"You know that as a soldier," Aeryn sighed. "You're prepared for imprisonment and torture. You spend ages undergoing deprivation to toughen you up and to ensure that you are able to withstand anything."

"You're not a soldier anymore Aeryn," John whispered.

"Yes I am," she pulled away from him.

John sighed as he folded his arms across his chest.

Aeryn began pacing around the Maintenance bay. She walked with purpose and John waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"You have to know that my life was about being a Peacekeeper," Aeryn shook her head.

"You don't think that we've all had our lives derailed?" John asked.

"I can't be expected…" she stopped.

"You have to adjust," John said. "We've all been doing it and it's hard."

"It's not hard for D'Argo or Zhaan," Aeryn muttered.

"They were prisoners," John shrugged. "They had a good while to get used to being different. But this freedom is a change for them as well."

"It's not the same," Aeryn's chest heaved with emotion.

"Rygel was tortured and you couldn't help him," John guessed. "There you were the big bad Peacekeeper and you couldn't stop them from hurting your friend."

"Rygel is not my friend," Aeryn's voice dropped in timbre.

"You care for him," John pushed.

"That's not true," she argued.

"Then why are you so upset?" John asked quietly.

Aeryn crossed the distance between them rapidly and struck him. But he had anticipated her action and managed to deflect her blow. She spun and was about to hit him harder when D'Argo appeared through the doors and grabbed her pinning her to the floor in one motion.

"Leave her," John instructed.

"She will kill you," D'Argo was incredulous.

"She will kill me if you don't leave her," John insisted.

D'Argo released her and stood back.

Aeryn remained on her knees and stared up at John. Her eyes mirrored so many different things.

"I know, there are times you hate me," John said as he knelt next to her. "But there are times when I'm right."

"I don't…" she stopped.

"It's hit me hard too," he whispered. "We're used to him. We may want to kill him at times, but we're still used to him and in our own way we like him."

"That surprises me," D'Argo admitted.

Aeryn stood and left the Maintenance Bay. D'Argo stared at John as she left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

D'Argo sighed as he stared at John.

"What?" John demanded.

"It's not a good idea to push her," D'Argo said.

"The faster she deals with this, the safer we will be," John noted.

D'Argo shrugged. "She tried to rip one of those Talamanians apart on that ship."

"Chi mentioned that," John told him.

D'Argo stood and walked over to the module.

"I don't understand," John suggested.

"You know," D'Argo exhaled. "It's not easy for people like me to be chained."  
"You're used to being in charge and saving others," John folded his arms. "I get that, I really do. But we got a huge problem before us and the Scarrans keep being tossed at us."

D'Argo nodded as he picked up the wrench that John had dropped by the module. He turned it over in his hand and stared at it intently. John waited for him to regain control of his emotions. It was a difficult thing that he had undergone.

"I was again imprisoned," D'Argo shook his head. "I think that I would prefer to be dead than to be imprisoned again."

"Ah," John shrugged. "You were chained to Aeryn."

D'Argo glanced at him and laughed. He sobered after a moment. "What is to be done with Rygel?"

"We can't do anything except wait," John shrugged.

"You and Aeryn were arguing before," D'Argo prompted.

"I think we should sell the disc to Na'Shti and let him deal with the fallout," John told him.

"That's not your way," D'Argo observed.

"At this point," John turned away from him and stared at the wall. "I want less people after us."

"As do I," D'Argo agreed. "But Na'Shti may not be the best person for this."

"We trust him," John faced D'Argo.

"I wonder how the thief got into the game with Rygel," D'Argo mused.

John closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. It was a question that he had refused to acknowledge but now it was there in the open for them to deal with. The doors opened and Zhaan entered.

"Is Rygel better?" John asked.

"No," Zhaan shook her head. "He's taken with Chiana."

D'Argo arched his brow. "What?"

"Really?" John grinned. "Perhaps he recognizes a kindred spirit."

"Perhaps," Zhaan nodded. "But it's a good sign that he's not completely lost to us."

"We're thinking that Na'Shti set us up," D'Argo speculated.

"The thought also crossed my mind," Zhaan told him.

John blew his breath out and hung his head. "All right," he gave up. "What is our next move?"

"We can't stay here," D'Argo said. "We need to get somewhere safe."

"Can we trust the Altrians?" John asked.

"Perhaps," D'Argo nodded. "They may help us."

"They said that the Talamanians don't like the Scarrans," John frowned.

Zhaan's head snapped up. She frowned at John.

John also stopped his train of thought. They needed to know something before they left the planet.

"Where did the thief come from?" they all said at once.

"Pilot," D'Argo called.

"Yes Ka D'Argo," Pilot responded.

"We're going back down to the planet, just Crichton and me," he told him.

"Yes Ka D'Argo," Pilot acknowledged.

"When we get back be prepared to starburst immediately," D'Argo told him.

"Wouldn't this be better to take Aeryn?" John asked.

"No," D'Argo shook his head.

D'Argo walked quickly to the Docking Bay with John having to run to keep up with him. They found Aeryn by her prowler. She looked up at them and scowled. D'Argo waved his hand at her signaling her to remain behind. Aeryn stood and walked toward them.

"D'Argo?" she growled.

"You need to stay here," D'Argo said.

"You're taking Crichton with you," she snarled.

"Look," D'Argo stood his ground. "The last time we went into a situation both of us were captured and Crichton rescued us."

"Your point?" Aeryn growled.

"My point is that he got lucky," D'Argo pointed out. "If things go wrong down there."

"They usually do," John muttered.

"We'll need you to rescue us," D'Argo explained.

Aeryn arched her brow but nodded in agreement.

John followed D'Argo into the shuttle pod. He sat at the controls and watched as D'Argo piloted the pod to the surface of the planet.

"What?" D'Argo demanded.

"Do you expect Aeryn to rescue us?" John asked.

"Of course," D'Argo replied. "She's got more experience to come in with guns firing than you."

John nodded and remained silent.

The main market place loomed before them. D'Argo landed the pod near to the entrance of the market. They walked slowly toward Na'Shti's stall. He looked up at them and smiled. His assistant was nowhere in sight. John glanced around at the market, but everything seemed to be in place.

"Something wrong with the goods?" he asked with a wide smile.

"No," D'Argo replied quietly.

Na'Shti stared at D'Argo for a moment and with a sudden movement pulled a weapon from under his stall. John arched his brow.

"We're not here to kill you," John told him.

"Maybe we should be," D'Argo's voice lowered in pitch as he pulled out his weapon as well.

"I have done nothing wrong," Na'Shti said as he took aim at D'Argo.

"I want the truth out of you," D'Argo growled as he steadied his aim.

"You'll kill me," Na'Shti's finger trembled on the trigger.

"All right!" John stepped in front of D'Argo. "You plan on shooting us?"

Na'Shti stared at them for a moment and lowered the weapon.

"Back down," John told D'Argo.

D'Argo took a step back while he lowered his weapon and Na'Shti placed the weapon in front of him.

"We've always done good trade," John said.

"Yes," Na'Shti agreed.

"So what did you do?" John demanded.

"That thief lost the disc to Rygel," Na'Shti admitted.

"Rygel didn't know," John snapped.

"I thought that I was doing a good thing," Na'Shti shrugged. "I didn't know about the disc until the Altrians came here looking for the thief."

"The Altrians?" John's eyebrow shot up.

"Yes," Na'Shti nodded. "The Altrians are ship builders. They are hired by many different races in this sector."

"Oh crap!" John muttered. "Who was the thief?"

"A Talamanian," Na'Shti answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

D'Argo went perfectly still. John shook his head and felt the distinct urge to kill Na'Shti himself.

"The Talamanians stole the disc?" John asked.

"Yes," Na'Shti nodded. "It seems that the Altrians have designed a new Scarran dreadnought. The Talamanians wanted to steal the plans to make their own version which they would sell to the Peacekeepers."

John felt himself sway a bit and his throat was dry. They were about to be pulled in the middle of a Scarran/Peacekeeper war.

D'Argo grunted with displeasure.

"I know," Na'Shti pleaded. "I should have warned you. But I didn't know."

"You set up the game for Rygel," John found his voice. "Why?"

"Are you kidding?" Na'Shti's eyes widened. "Most people think that they can beat the Hynerian. It's the perfect situation. Rygel tends to make me a lot of money."

"So why did that Talamanian thief want to play Rygel?" D'Argo asked.

"It must have been the appearance of the Altrians," Na'Shti shrugged. "He must have known that they were following him."

"And used Rygel," John muttered.

"They used me as well," Na'Shti said. "When I saw you."

"We seemed all right," John nodded. "That's why you told us about the disc."

"It would be best to get rid of that thing," Na'Shti advised.

"What of that Talamanian ship?" D'Argo.

Na'Shti shuddered at the mention of the ship. John caught that action.

"The Talamanians had captured a settlement of Altrians," D'Argo said.

"Yes," Na'Shti nodded. "I heard that."  
"Why?" John asked.

"They were getting revenge for the killing of their thief," Na'Shti shrugged.

"You put us in the middle of a battle," John said.

"I would suggest that you run," Na'Shti nodded. "I'm planning on running too."

"That would be wise," D'Argo muttered.

John chewed on his thumb as he turned away from Na'Shti and walked back to the shuttle pod. D'Argo walked with him in silence. They were each lost in their own thoughts. John stopped in front of the pod.

"Just how screwed are we?" he asked D'Argo.

"Extremely screwed," D'Argo answered.

"Yep," John nodded. "That's what I thought."

They boarded the shuttle and returned to Moya.

They exited the pod in the Docking Bay and found Aeryn waiting for them with Chiana. She had three large guns at her feet.

"Pilot!" D'Argo called.

"Yes Ka D'Argo?" Pilot responded.

"Get us as far away from here as possible," D'Argo ordered.

"Gladly Ka D'Argo," Pilot answered.

"What happened?" Aeryn asked.

D'Argo shook his head and waited for starburst.

They emerged into normal space after starburst. Aeryn waited for D'Argo to explain what had transpired on the planet.

"I'm waiting," Aeryn reminded them.

"We're screwed," John told her.

"We knew that," Aeryn scowled.

"Seriously," John shook his head.

"The thief who lost the disc to Rygel was Talamanian," D'Argo spoke. "The ones who the disc was stolen from were the Altrians."

"Frell," Aeryn lowered her head. "The Altrians are building ships for the Scarrans?"

"It would appear so," John nodded.

"That puts a whole different spin on things," Aeryn muttered

"That's what we said," D'Argo nodded.

"So the Talamanians were trying to get the disc from Rygel," Aeryn reasoned. "They had also grabbed some Altrians. But why?"

"They apparently wanted revenge for the Altrians killing their thief," D'Argo repeated what Na'Shti had told them.

"I don't know," Aeryn shook her head.

"You think that Na'Shti lied?" John asked.

She looked at him but said nothing.

D'Argo stared at them both but also remained silent. The square set of his shoulders indicated that he wanted to hit something and hit it hard.

"Rygel couldn't have known," Aeryn spoke.

"I know," D'Argo agreed. "As bad as he is, even he wouldn't do this."

"At least not without some kind of benefit to him," John added.

"True," D'Argo and Aeryn agreed.

The communications system chirped. Pilot appeared on the screen.

"What is it Pilot?" D'Argo asked.

"We have a ship approaching us," Pilot said.

"Who is it?" Aeryn demanded.

"The Altrians," Pilot answered.

"Oh that's just great," John swore.

"What do we do?" Aeryn asked.

"I don't know," D'Argo muttered.

"Well we can't run," Aeryn groaned.

"So we let them in and bluff like we always do," John shrugged.

D'Argo sighed heavily and nodded.

"Pilot," he called. "Tell them they can come aboard."

"Of course Ka D'Argo," Pilot bobbed his head.

John sighed as he prayed for their luck to change. He followed the other two to the Docking Bay where they would greet the Altrians.

I'm late with this note....but life has interfered with my completion of this story. I will get it all done hopefully soon. I do apologize for leaving people hanging.

Laceym.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

John stood perfectly still in the Docking Bay as they awaited the arrival of the Altrian ship. He fervently prayed that they would be able to get through this in one piece. The doors of the ship opened and Konari left the ship ahead of Lucana. They smiled as they greeted them.

"We weren't sure if we would see you again," Konari said.

"It is fortunate that you were able to," D'Argo replied.

"So," John stepped forward. "Are your people all right?"

"Yes," Lucana smiled. "However we wanted to know about the Hynerian."

"He has regained consciousness,"Aeryn volunteered.

John stiffened at the mention of Rygel's status.

"What's wrong?" Konari demanded.

"Sparky," John shook his head.

"He is not well," D'Argo finished.

"What do you mean?" Lucana frowned.

"He doesn't know who he is," John finished.

Lucana exchanged looks with Konari who shook his head.

"What?" John asked.

"We were afraid of that," he nodded. "I suppose this won't help."

John frowned as Lucana brought forward Rygel's chair. Aeryn took it from her. Her face was like granite.

"You must sincerely care for him," Lucana observed.

"He's part of this ship," John answered.

She smiled in return. John narrowed his eyes as he pondered the motives that the Altrians had in not only returning Rygel's chair but in finding them again.

Aeryn walked ahead of them. John followed her with Lucana behind him. They entered the main eating area where Aeryn stopped suddenly causing John to crash into her. He grabbed both her and the wall to keep them from falling.

"Aeryn?" John hissed.

"Rygel," she nodded at Rygel seated next to Chiana.

John frowned but wasn't certain what it was that Aeryn wanted him to see, until he noticed that Chiana held her face perfectly still.

"Chi?" John called as he released Aeryn and stepped forward.

"He's completely fahrbot," she shook her head.

"I'm right here," Rygel sighed. He stared at John with a blank expression for a moment.

"What's wrong?" John's brow furrowed deeper.

"I want my marbles," Rygel announced.

"Your marbles?" John glanced back at Aeryn who shrugged her response.

Rygel nodded in response. D'Argo entered the chamber and stroked his chin.

"Zhaan would like a word with you Crichton," he said.

John nodded and walked away from the chamber and went in search of Zhaan.

John found her staring at a slide with a frown on her face. He arched an eyebrow.

"You summoned?" he said quietly.

"Yes," her expression was glum.

"We can't fix Rygel?" John jumped to the obvious conclusion.

"I'm not sure," Zhaan shook her head. "The damage that was done to him is severe and I don't know much about the Hynerian brain to be certain."

"No luck from Moya?" John pressed.

"No," she confirmed.

"Pip is going to kill him," John muttered.

"She will have to be more patient," Zhaan murmured.

John heaved a sigh. He understood the need to be patient. However, they had the Altrians on board and that meant that they were in greater danger than ever.

"We need to get these people off the ship," he hissed.

"I know," Zhaan concurred.

"The question is how?" John rested his forehead against the nearest bulkhead.

Zhaan stared at him in silence. She folded her hands and waited impassively for her tests to be completed. John glanced at her sideways and envied her calm. He heard Aeryn's step in the corridor. He frowned as he realized that she was alone.

"What happened?" he asked before she could speak.

"You're doing that again," she accused.

John looked at her and smiled ruefully. "You do it too," he retorted.

"Yes, but I'm a soldier," she argued.

John glared at her for a moment.

"Lucana wants to assist in the return of Rygel's memory," Aeryn told him.

Zhaan's head snapped up. John also stilled as the implication hit them both at the same time.

"Damn!" John swore. "We just can't get a frelling break can we?"

Zhaan murmured something under breath. John had enough experience to recognize the Delvian prayer she was chanting.

Aeryn squared her shoulders.

"We can't fight them," John shook his head.

"D'Argo agrees with you," Aeryn appeared mutinous.

John quickly suppressed the smile that threatened his face. This was a first in his mind. D'Argo invariably sided with Aeryn when it came to fighting.

"We're outmatched with only two warriors," Zhaan's voice interjected.

Aeryn stomped over to a porthole. She stared out into the expanse of space. John noticed when she went completely still and she spun around to him. She raced for the Comm unit.

"Pilot," Aeryn called.

"I just saw them Officer Sun," Pilot confirmed.

John raced to the spot that Aeryn had just vacated. "Damn it!!" he swore. "Pilot where did they come from?"

"I'm not sure Commander," Pilot replied. "They suddenly appeared."

"Damn!" John repeated.

Zhaan joined him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It looks like we will have to fight after all."

"How?" John shook his head. "We can't fight both of them at the same time."

Aeryn turned to him as D'Argo came into the lab. He was followed by the others and had Rygel on his back. John's eyebrow arched at the sight, but D'Argo shook his head.

"Konari is calling for help from the other Altrians," D'Argo explained.

"They won't get here in time," John muttered.

"I know," D'Argo agreed.

"Pilot," Aeryn said quietly.

"Preparing for Starburst," Pilot announced.

"You better grab hold of something," John told Lucana.

She grabbed onto D'Argo and Chi looked murderous. John turned his head as he grabbed the nearest wall and Aeryn at the same time. He was thankful that she didn't fight him this time.

Zhaan gripped her table as Moya's engines fired and they lurched through space as Moya's starburst engaged. There was a slight shudder of the Leviathan and John frowned, as he held on tighter. They emerged into normal space moments later. John released the wall and Aeryn at the same time, but she didn't move.

"Something hit us," she said.

"That's what it felt like too," John agreed.

"I better go get the prowler and check for damage," Aeryn nodded.

"Not damage Aeryn," John shook his head. "Check for a tracking device."

Her eyes narrowed then she nodded her curt understanding. She walked through the door and John prayed that he was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

John stood in the command center listening to Aeryn's journey around Moya. He watched the monitor carefully.

"Crichton," Aeryn's voice sounded.

"Yes," he answered.

"You were right," her voice was curt.

John lowered his head and sighed. "Is there anyway to detach it?"

"No," Aeryn told him. "Not unless we can fool it into thinking it's still attached to Moya."

"Who are these people?" John shook his head.

"The Talamanians," Aeryn replied.

John pressed his lips into a thin line to keep from snapping at her. They were caught in the middle of something and they had to step carefully.

John heard the doors open and he caught sight of Lucana with Chiana. He arched an eyebrow but she shook her head quickly.

"Get inside now Aeryn," John told her.

"I don't see anything coming," she replied.

"Just get in here," John snapped.

There was silence, however he saw that she was returning to the docking bay. He sighed as he waited for the others to speak.

"I thought that I could help," Lucana said softly.

John turned to her. "We're going to have trouble with that device that's sticking to Moya."

"Why can't we just remove it?" Chiana asked.

"Because it's coded for a Leviathan," D'Argo answered as he entered the chamber.

John arched his brow, but D'Argo tapped his chest.

"Where is Konari?" John asked.

"With Zhaan and Rygel," D'Argo glowered.

"Uh huh," John nodded.

John stared at the entryway, listening intently for Aeryn's footsteps. She entered the chamber and stopped as she saw Lucana.

"Where is Konari?" she demanded.

"With Rygel and Zhaan," they told her in unison.

Aeryn's head bobbed once and she narrowed her eyes at John.

"How bad is it?" D'Argo asked.

"Bad," Aeryn replied.

"We can help," Lucana offered.

"So far I've seen nothing," Chiana interjected.

John pursed his lips as he willed Chiana to be silent. D'Argo coughed slightly and Chiana remained silent.

"I understand that you are wary of being caught in the middle of this," Lucana smiled.

"We'd like to be on our way," Aeryn fixed her with a cold stare.

"You're going to have trouble," Lucana sat as she continued smiling.

John began laughing, while the other three stared at him confused.

"Don't you get it?" John shook his head.

"Get what?" D'Argo asked.

"They are the ones who made Rygel the way he is," John fixed his gaze on Lucana.

"No," Aeryn scowled.

"Yes," John insisted.

"I don't," D'Argo paused. "The ship. The ship did it to Rygel."

"Exactly," John nodded. "Now we've got Rygel screaming about marbles. So, what are they?"

"You're very perceptive," Lucana observed.

"Not really," John shrugged. "I've just had my head frelled with enough times that I recognize some things."

"I see," Lucana continued smiling.

"What do you want?" Chiana demanded.

"We want the disc," Lucana sighed. "We know that Rygel received it."

"That thief was smarter than you thought," John mused.

"How so?" Lucana's brow arched.

"Well, he knew that you were after him," John shrugged. "What better way to get rid of the disc than to lose it to Rygel."  
"But Rygel didn't know that he would win the disc," D'Argo interjected.

"That was the beauty of the plan," John sighed. "Rygel is a skilled player. The thief could lose to him, without anyone realizing it."  
"But that still leaves the fact that the ship took us them," Aeryn pointed out.

John rubbed his jaw for a moment as he studied Lucana. He then glanced at Chiana and saw the confirmation of his theory in her eyes.

"Can't you guess?" John asked.

D'Argo growled.

"This whole thing has been a trap," Aeryn squared her shoulders.

"In return for the disc, you will agree to not only fix Rygel but permit us to leave," John mused.

"Of course," Lucana agreed. She stood and walked to the entrance of the chamber. "I'll give you some time to consider your options."

The three pairs of eyes followed her progress out of the chamber. John noticed that several D.R.D.s pursued her as well. John leaned against a console.

"It appears we have no choice," Pilot's voice sounded.

D'Argo turned to the display and sighed. "It would appear so, as well."

"I'm confused," Chiana turned to face them.

"Sorry Pip," John grimaced. "I don't have any scorecards to keep them straight. Aeryn?"

Aeryn took a few moments before she replied. It was obvious that she was attempting to phrase her response carefully. "The nearest that I can figure is that they're both after that disc."

"But if they built the ship, then shouldn't they have the plans?" Chiana argued.

"I think that they don't want anyone else getting those plans," Aeryn explained.

"So how does all of this help us?" D'Argo asked.

"It doesn't," John told him.

"What are we going to do?" Pilot asked.

"The usual," John sighed. "The usual."

The others remained silent at that pronouncement.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

John ran the entire distance to Zhaan's lab. He found her quite safe with Rygel. He leaned against the bulkhead. Zhaan looked up at him and sighed.

"They're not trying to hurt us John," she said quietly.

"They did this to Rygel," John waved at the Hynerian who was at that moment constructing something with plastic sticks. Well they looked like plastic sticks at any rate, to him.

Zhaan nodded. "I surmised as much," she breathed heavily.

"You could have clued me in," John grumbled.

Zhaan smiled gently. "John, surely you didn't need me to tell you that."

John rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. Zhaan was right, he hadn't needed her to tell him that the Altrians were behind what happened to Rygel. He had guessed as much when they had appeared.

He stiffened then relaxed as he recognized Aeryn's footsteps. She entered the room with her shoulders braced for a fight. He knew that Chiana and D'Argo were not far behind.

"Zhaan," Aeryn nodded.

"I thank you for the concern," Zhaan nodded.

Aeryn merely huffed, but said nothing more. John was fascinated at the way they spoke to each other at times, but that was Aeryn's way and Zhaan accepted it.

D'Argo entered the lab with Chiana behind him. He leaned against a table and folded his arms. Chiana went to sit next to Rygel, who was engrossed in his building.

"Lucana gave you their terms," Zhaan stated.

"I take it Konari said something to you," Aeryn said.

"No," Zhaan shook her head. "He was rather silent the entire time he was here."

John arched his brow. "What?"

"He said nothing to me," Zhaan smiled. "I told him that Delvians were patient. But he wasn't interested in me. I suspect if you had not been willing to listen to the female then this would be a very different situation."

"We need to get rid of that device on Moya and get out of here," D'Argo grumbled.

"That won't help," Aeryn said. "They can easily track Moya."

"But how?" Chiana spoke up.

"Energy signatures," John laughed wryly. "Those bastards have a way of tracking the starburst signatures."

"Probably," Aeryn agreed.

"That is a dangerous thing to have," D'Argo muttered.

"If I may," Pilot's voice interrupted.

"Don't worry Pilot," Zhaan smiled. "We're not planning on leaving either you or Moya."

"Thank you for the reassurance Zota Zhaan but that was not our immediate concern," Pilot said.

"What now?" D'Argo demanded before John could.

"We are picking up several more vessels approaching. And, unfortunately the device seemed to have triggered a distress call as well," Pilot told them.

"Who is the device calling?" Chiana demanded.

"No, you misunderstand me Chiana," Pilot paused. "Moya has sent out a distress call."

"Who is arriving?" John leapt forward.

"Other Leviathans," Pilot told them.

"No," Aeryn shook her head. "Tell them to leave immediately. Tell them that it's not safe. That they will be in danger if they stay."

All of them stared at Pilot who nodded.

"They already know but they came anyway," Zhaan speculated.

"Yes," Pilot answered.

John turned back to the bulkhead and leaned his forehead against it. This was not going to end well if other Leviathans were in the area. Neither the Altrians nor the Talamanians seemed content to leave others out of their conflict. What would happen to the helpless Leviathans? John pulled his head away from the wall for a moment. He placed his had against it and felt it pulsing. John turned to the others.

"Zhaan, I think that Moya is vibrating more than normal," John said.

"She likes you remember," Zhaan replied.

"That doesn't help," John stopped his thoughts. "Pilot!"

"Yes Commander," Pilot replied.

"What are they planning?" John demanded.

"It's best you not ask that one Commander," Pilot answered.

John swore vehemently.

Aeryn stared at him with a puzzled expression. She finally shrugged and John grinned in spite of his anger for he realized that the translator microbes would have been hard pressed to translate what he said. D'Argo nodded as he walked over to Chiana and picked her up.

"D'Argo?" Zhaan sounded puzzled.

"Chiana was about to finish Rygel off," D'Argo explained.

The others turned and saw Rygel gasping for breath.

"Pip!" John roared.

"Aw come on, don't tell me that the thought didn't occur to you," Chiana shrugged.

"Sparky is a part of this crew, and we do not hurt the members of this crew, no matter how badly we would like to," John insisted.

Chiana glared at him for a moment. "It wouldn't have hurt him," she paused before she added, "much."

John dropped his head and attempted to ignore the headache that was forming behind his eyes.

"Our plan?" Aeryn asked quietly.

"We get them to fix Sparky in exchange for the disc," John sighed.

"And then?" she prodded.

"And then, we trust Moya and her friends to figure out a way to get us out of this mess," John told her evenly.

It was D'Argo's turn to swear. Chiana managed to wriggle free from his grasp, but John caught her before she could return to Rygel. Aeryn grabbed Rygel to protect him from Chiana. John stared at Aeryn over Chiana's head and she nodded.

"Pilot," John called. "Tell Lucana and Konari that we're ready to talk terms."

"Of course Commander," Pilot replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

John stared at the two Altrians seated across from him. They had opted to use the main eating area on Moya for the discussion. Rygel sat in the corner and remained quiet. John wondered if Zhaan had somehow sedated him. But Rygel was busy playing with something that looked like marbles. He wondered briefly, where Rygel got those things, but he decided to dismiss it.

"Okay," John said grimly. "Let's hear it."

Lucana stared at him impassively for a moment and then nodded. "We will return your crew mate to himself as long as we get the disc."

"What about Moya?" Aeryn interjected.

"We shall remove the device as well," Lucana nodded.

John studied her for a moment and stilled his hands. "Once you do those things we will give you the disc."

"You are fortunate that your crewmate was not a part of the theft," Konari smiled.

John saw when Aeryn stiffened and D'Argo grimaced at that thought as well. He understood the underlying threat and took a deep breath to remain calm.

"The Talamanians are going to leave us alone?" John asked.

"That is up to you," Lucana said.

"We helped get your people away from them," John reminded her.

"And for that we are grateful," Lucana nodded. "But there is no way that we will allow our ship to fall into their hands."

"The plans are your concern and not ours," John agreed. "We just want out of this."

"Of course," Konari agreed.

"So, go fix Rygel and Moya now," John insisted.

They stood and Zhaan led Lucana and Rygel to the lab while D'Argo followed Konari to where they had installed the device. John stared out of the porthole at the amassed Leviathans. The Talamanians were held at bay by the Altrian ships, but he knew that this was going to turn ugly it was just a matter of how quickly they could get out of the way.

"Crichton," Aeryn called his attention to her.

"I know," he replied.

"Do you?" she asked.

John turned to face her and narrowed his eyes for a moment. "I understand how critical this whole thing is. We need them to fix Rygel and get that device off Moya."

"But we're on our own after this. They will leave quickly and the Talamanians will have no one else to vent their anger at but us," Aeryn said glumly. "We're not likely to make it out of this in one piece. My prowler isn't enough."  
"I know," John agreed. "But Moya and her friends have a plan. We have to trust that."

"We can't," Aeryn argued. "That's impossible."

"They're living ships," John shook his head. "If a toaster can have a mind of its own, and that's all mechanical, I can only imagine what she will do."

"You're not making any sense," Aeryn shook her head.  
"We've seen Moya pissed off," John exhaled harshly. "I wouldn't count her out yet."

Aeryn turned at the sound of footsteps on the corridor. It was D'Argo with Konari. John looked at them carefully and saw that Konari held the device securely in his hand.

"It had a code to detach it," D'Argo grunted.

"We figured that out D'Argo," John said.

"Yes," D'Argo said.

John narrowed his eyes for a moment and realized that D'Argo was saying something else. D'Argo looked pointedly at him and he straightened.

"Was there anything else?" John demanded.

"No," Konari smiled.

"If you try to fool us," John said quietly. "We'll simply signal the Talamanians that we are being attacked by you. That we have what they want and we will give it to them as long as they get rid of you."

Konari's eyes narrowed at him and he growled. D'Argo glowered in turn.

"Why do you think that we would do that?" Konari demanded.

"Because that device in your hand, isn't the only one on Moya," John gritted.

Konari's eyes widened in surprise at John's guess.

"What?" John bluffed. "You didn't think that we had missed that did you?"

"Only people who are primitive would have missed the fact that you would only display the one the one you wanted found," Aeryn added. "Now, remove all the devices from Moya, including the one on the outer hull."

Konari snarled something that the translator microbes couldn't handle and John grinned at him.

Lucana entered the main corridor with Zhaan behind her. John looked at her and she nodded.

"All the devices," John repeated Aeryn's edicts. "Or you don't get this," he held up the disc.

Lucana glared at Konari.

"We're not as primitive as you thought," D'Argo huffed.

"Indeed," Lucana snapped.

John walked away from them and headed to the lab where Chiana watched over Rygel. He stood still while Rygel opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"What?" Rygel roared.

"Hey Sparky!" John called.

Rygel sat forward imperiously. "What am I wearing?"

"He's back," John grinned.

"From where?" Rygel demanded.

"Your mind was fahrbot," Chiana explained.

"What the yotz are you talking about?" Rygel demanded.

"Later Sparky," John said. "Let's get out of here in one piece first."

"Oh," Sparky shook his head. "I take it that we're again in trouble."

"Yep," John confirmed. "Hang tight with Chiana."

John left them in the lab and returned to find Lucana staring at Aeryn.

"Rygel is better," John announced.

"I shall go tend to him," Zhaan said.

D'Argo and Konari returned with six more devices. D'Argo nodded to John.

"Those include the ones outside?" John demanded.

"Yes," D'Argo confirmed.

"Pilot!" John yelled.

"Yes Commander," Pilot answered.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

Pilot pressed his controls and checked his readings. "All appears to be fine now Commander."

"Good," John said. He threw the disc at Lucana who caught it. "Now, get off this ship."

Lucana and Konari exchanged glances but headed towards their ship.

John watched as they left Moya and headed back to the armada of Altrian ships. Aeryn stood beside him and gripped his arm.

"Well," John sighed. "I guess we hang on."

"Of course," she said.

Suddenly the other Leviathans moved in next to Moya. Moya turned herself around and all the Leviathans had their tails facing each other. John frowned at this sight.

"I would suggest that all find themselves something to hang on to," Pilot announced.

"What?" John demanded.

"It's going to be starburst," Pilot answered.

All the Leviathans fired their starburst drives at the same time. The result was a crossing of the drive streams and there was a lurch as the ships all entered the passageway at the same time. They exited from starburst a few minutes later and the Talamanians and Altrians were nowhere in sight.

"Is everyone all right?" Pilot asked.

"Yes," John said. "Pilot, where are we?"

"We are in the Syoto system," Pilot answered.

"That's good," John said.

"Do you know where we are?" Aeryn asked.

"Nope," John answered. "But it's away from there."

"What about the starburst signatures?" Aeryn asked.

"They wouldn't be able to track them," John answered. "All those Leviathans engaging in starburst at the same time, would mean that the signals were scrambled."

"Ah," Aeryn nodded. "So there would be no way to know which was Moya."

"Besides I'm sure that the Talamanians are a more immediate concern," John said.

There was a noise behind them. They turned to see Chiana striding purposefully toward the maintenance bay.  
"Pip," John called. "You cannot kill Rygel."

She stopped and glared at him.

"I'll go check on the prowler," Aeryn said. "We may need it again soon."

"Yeah," John agreed.

He watched as Aeryn left with Chiana following. He leaned against the bulkhead and listened as Moya's humming increased. John chuckled.

"It's never a dull day," he said to himself.

He walked along the corridor and stopped as he spotted the balls that Rygel had been playing with earlier. He frowned as he picked them up. They were marbles. He knelt and handled each in turn.

"There they are!" Rygel's voice boomed.

John looked at him.

"I won them," Rygel answered. "They don't seem to be worth anything. But they are old."

"That they are indeed," John agreed as he handed them to Rygel.

Rygel left John standing in the corridor. He didn't like the feeling that nagged at him. But that would have to wait for another day and time. He hoped that they wouldn't be crossing paths with either the Talamanians or the Altrians ever again. They had made far too many enemies here in the Uncharted Territories and they needed to get some friends.

The End….


End file.
